Drarry Dust
by VoidRomeo
Summary: When Harry set out over the wall to acquire a fallen star, he didn't expect to find a boy. A stubborn, bossy boy who is being hunted by witches and princes and whatnot. Now Harry has to get Draco over the wall in one piece, before his girl's birthday. Basically Stardust with Drarry. R&R. (Complete).
1. Prologue - What happened over the wall

**Sooo….This idea came to me while I was watching Stardust (again) and I thought which ship would work for this. DRARRY, aka the fabulous Draco Malfoy and the Boy who lived ;) I planned this to be around 12 chapters, but you know me, nothing ever goes as planned in my head. Some of the dialogue is from the actual movie, some isn't. Anyway please R&amp;R, leave comments on improvement, fangirl all you like. Or just grab some popcorn and coke, sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimers – I do not own the plot of Stardust or any Harry Potter characters. Please don't sue me. **

**Prologue **

_If you asked any muggle where England ends they would probably say, by the sea in the west, the sea in the north, the sea in the south and the wall in the east. _

_If you asked any muggle what was beyond the wall, they'd shrug and tell you to mind your own business. _

_If you asked any muggle what Diagon Alley was, they'd look at you like you're mad, say there's no such place. The only place by the wall is Godrick's Hollow, the old, boring town. _

_But you're not a muggle, are you?_

"Oh come on, Dumbly, let me through," James potter whined, moonlight reflecting off his circular glasses, "It's just a fricking wall, for Merlin's sake, there's nothing there!"

"If there's nothing there than why are you so desperate to get through, huh?" an old man answered, glancing up at the young boy. He sat in a rickety old chair, his white beard tumbling down to his knees. Albus Dumbledore, known as a crazy old man in Godrick's Hollow. He never left his post by the wall that rose in the east of Godrick's Hollow, even if it snowed or hailed or rained. He said it was his job to prevent anyone from getting past it.

"I need to get away from mother," James groaned, "she wants to marry me off again. Come on Dumbledore. Please, please, please let me through. I just wanna see what's there, I'll only take a minute!" James gave the old man his best puppy dog eyes.

"No can do," Dumbledore clucked his tounge in annoyance, "that's the rules, sorry Potter, you're not an exception." He stated. James huffed angrily and thought for a second. Suddenly his expression dropped with defeat,

"I guess that's your last word then?" He asked sadly. Dumbledore sighed,

"Unfortunately. Just go home, Potter. Or look for a different place to hide," Albus grumbled, getting more comfortable in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Well that does sound final," James sighed dramatically and turned on his heel, walking a few steps away from the wall, "Well, you take care Dumbly," he added, Dumbledore just grumbled something under his breath. James stuck his hands in his pockets and began to shuffle away. When he was a few steps away he suddenly turned back to face the guard, a mischievous smirk in place. Without a warning he sprinted for the wall. Dumbledore shot up from his chair, but he was too late. With a triumphant whoop James jumped over some crumbling bricks and ran towards the woods on the other side of the wall,

"COME BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" Dumbledore screeched after him, but James has already disappeared in the forest, "Youngsters these days," the old man complained loudly, falling back onto his chair and sending a glare towards the dark line of trees like it was their fault that James got through. Now, this may seem like it happens a lot, after all an old man can't keep everyone away from the big, wide unknown . However in reality this was one of the rare times that someone had managed to successfully get over the wall. And this success, no matter how small, set off a chain of events that changed the lives of many people forever.

Now, James Potter wasn't aware of this. If he was then maybe he would have thought twice before he did what he did. But things were as they were and James was blissfully unaware of what would happen soon. So he confidently strolled through the trees, whistling a happy tune, proud that he had got past the guard. No one has ever dared to come here before, it was forbidden by the Council. But James was as daring as they came and didn't care about consequences. So that's how he found himself in an unfamiliar forest, his coat was thin and the freezing wind cut into him like knives but he didn't seem to mind. He walked on for a long time, as the night grew darker and darker. He stumbled, not seeing much and was about to turn around and go back home when he saw a light shining amongst the branches of a tree. As he neared it he heard music and chatter. James emerged from the forest and what he saw reminded him of the many festivals he's been at back home, except much brighter and louder and merrier. And much, much more bizarre.

See, James didn't know that he has actually entered a completely new world. The wall was built to separate England from a magic world called Grimmauld, or Grim for short. James now found himself in Diagon Alley, the most popular market in Grim. There were people milling around, no, not _just _people, creatures. Apart from your average, if slightly weirdly dressed humans, he could see half man half horse things, towering over everyone else. There were men skipping around, their legs hairier than normal and ending in cloven hooves. Small, willowy girls and boys with blue and green skin and hair, running around in clouds of glitter and colourful smoke. Tiny, green creatures, dressed in rags, carrying shopping bags and looking downright miserable. James could even see a dragon far back, green and scaly, glaring at everyone, thing tendrils of smoke escaping his flaring nostrils. This was all a lot to take in, but James wasn't the one to be baffled by something new, and he certainly wasn't going to turn around and go home anytime soon, not before he explored some more.

"Lost?" A soft, female voice asked. James whirled around and saw a girl standing not far from him, guarding a small table with weird contents. There were jars of slime and eyeballs and other gross things, a fiery bird sat on a golden perch, there was a stone and long, wooden sticks – _wands._ But James was too concentrated on the girl too see any of these things. He was mesmerised by her beauty, her charming smile, her fiery red curls and bright green eyes. She grinned at him when he didn't react to her question, "see anything you like?" she asked, hands on hips. James snapped out of his daze and closed his mouth that had been hanging open.

"I um…yeah," he said, his voice wavering. He cleared his throat and smiled his award winning smile. Someone was going to get laid tonight, "This looks nice," he picked up the rock. It looked normal, grey, but weighed almost nothing, "How much is it?"

"It could be the colour of your hair. Or all of your memories before you were three," the girl said, smile still in place, "anyway, don't take that," she plucked the rock from his hands, "it's a bad thing to mess with. Take this instead," she showed him a piece of silk cloth. It was a dark, midnight colour.

"A cloak?" He asked, "Gee, thanks, that's the most interesting thing on this market," he added sarcastically. The girl rolled her eyes,

"It's an invisibility cloak. It's hard to get," she stated like it was obvious.

"Well how much does it cost, then?" James asked, confidently. He didn't have any money on him but maybe he could offer something else.

"This one," something mischievous glinted in the girls green eyes, "costs a kiss." James smirked. He was back in his comfort zone. The girl tapped her cheek and James leaned in, prepared to kiss the soft skin, but at the last second she turned her head and their lips met. James was startled for a second, before returning the kiss. It was warm and soft and entirely unlike any kiss James has ever had. And it was over way too quickly.

"Lily," the girl whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips.

"Huh?" James asked, still mind blown from the kiss.

"My name," the girl giggled, "is Lily."

"James," he whispered back. He cleared his throat and leaned away quickly.

"Perhaps we should continue this inside," Lily said, pointing at a bright yellow caravan behind her. James couldn't keep his heart from beating faster than usual, but he tried to play it cool. Lily walked to the open door, waving at him to follow her. James stumbled forward, trailing after her and almost tripping over a thin, silver chain. His eyes followed it and saw that it was attached to Lily's thin ankle. Lily saw his gaze and her smile dropped,

"I'm a princess," she stated, "Will you free me?" James stared at her in awe before hurriedly scrambling for his flick blade. He held the light chain in his hand for a second before cutting it. It didn't make a difference – the chain grew right back like a living thing. It kind of freaked James off and he quickly dropped the thing. Lily sighed, and stepped into the caravan. James hesitated,

"You coming or not?" the girl asked, her smirk back in place. James grinned and all but ran in after her, slamming the door shut behind him.

Late that night he returned to Godrick's Hollow, awestruck and set on forgetting his little adventure. However nine months later there was a knock on the door and when James opened it he saw old Dumbledore there, holding a large basket.

"This was left for you at the wall. Had a little accident on the way, I see," the man said, passing the basket to James gently. James looked down at it and was startled to see a little baby staring up at him. A boy with messy black hair just like his and Lily's bright green eyes. There was a thin, red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his pale forehead.

"My son." James whispered in awe, before closing the door.

**Sorry this is kind of short but this is just a prologue. I'm going to upload the next one very soon so stay put, and please R&amp;R. **

**Eat chocolate, **

**Drink tea,**

**Ship Drarry, **

**~Fly on. **


	2. Chapter 1 - The promise

**The official Chapter 1! Here we go!**

**Ps – sorry about the characters being OOC. **

**Chapter 1**

**18 years later**

Harry Potter sneaked out of his house quietly. It was really late and he didn't want his dad to wake up. If James did see him right now he'd probably criticise his clothes and give him some tips and condoms, but Harry preferred this – sneaking away like any other teenager would, without his dad realising. In all honesty he wasn't a normal teenager, his dad was a Quidditch star in the village, and Harry was a complete failure.

But not tonight. Tonight Harry would finally get the girl ,and he wouldn't be such a mess up anymore.

The night was cold and the icy wind cut into Harry's exposed face like needles. His messy hair obscured his view and his lightning shaped scar ached more than usually. He probably looked like a homeless man, but he didn't really care, he felt nervous but at the same time one thought warmed him enough to forget the shaking in his knees. He would see her tonight.

You see, Harry has had a massive crush on a certain ginger girl. Ginevra Prewett, or Ginny for short, was the beauty of Godrick's Hollow. Boys followed her like dogs but most gave up after they saw Dean Thomas, a tall, muscular boy set on marrying Ginny. However Harry was a sore loser and refused to give up on his one true love. Which leads us to where he is now, trudging through the silent town to Ginny's house.

Her light was still on and Harry, being the helpless romantic he was, instead of knocking picked up a small stone of the pavement and aimed it at her window. His aim was one of the few good things about him.

Most people thought he was just a joke, he was short and scrawny with a freaky scar and thick glasses. But his aim was good, they'd give him that. After a couple of tries the window finally opened and Ginny's ginger head emerged. She had a flirty smile in place,

"Dean?" she asked seductively. Harry felt his gut twist uncomfortably but he ignored it,

"No," he said, smiling hopefully, "It's Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sounded disappointed and annoyed at the same time, "What do you want? Did I leave something at the shop?" she asked, examining her nails.

"I, um," Harry stuttered, "No. I just wanted to …" before he had the chance to finish he felt at tiny stab of pain in his chest. He panicked when he saw that the pain came from the point of a sword, which was attached to a dark hand, which was attached to the rest of Dean Thomas. Tall, scary looking Dean Thomas. Harry gulped nervously as Dean poked a hole in his shirt and scraped his skin, not hard enough to draw blood. Harry's heart rate picked up and he tried to smile casually at the other boy,

"Dean, how you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. He could hear Ginny snicker and he flushed.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Dean gritted through his teeth, "I told you before. Ginevra doesn't want to see you." Harry let out a nervous laugh,

"Oh, don't be like that Dean," Ginny's flirty tone was back as she spoke to the taller of the boys, "Leave poor Harry alone," somehow Ginny defending him made Harry more embarrassed. He glanced sideways and saw a long stick lying a few centimetres from his foot. Using his speed he ducked from Dean's sword and grabbed the stick, clumsily drawing it. Dean raised an amused eyebrow and Ginny gasped.

The next few seconds were a blur, Harry tried to use the sword like he'd seen boys around town do, but he was off balance and Dean hit the heavy stick away. Harry managed to hold onto it even as he stumbled to the side. He let out a small laugh, that he meant to sound confident but it came out as a squeak. He tried to knock the sword out of Dean's iron grip but the other boy was quicker and before Harry knew what was going on he was on the floor, his ass aching from the impact. Dean chuckled and put his weapon away,

"You stay away Potter," he hissed. Harry gathered himself up off the floor and with a small wave at Ginny he sped away. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life, he wished the ground would just swallow him up. But what had he been expecting? That Ginny would actually give him a chance? Him, Harry freaking scar lanky Potter? He didn't think so.

It really hadn't been Harry's fault that he got fired from the wand shop. Sure, he'd spaced out before and gave customers wrong orders and Ollivander _did_ warn him that if he messed up one more time he'd be fired. But it really wasn't his fault that Ginny appeared that day. She had pushed in front of a very long line and Harry couldn't resist her, especially when she was being so nice to him. So he gave her her order before anyone else and when she told him he could walk her home…well, he just couldn't resist. Unfortunately Ollivander didn't see it like that, and now Harry was without a job.

"So, you lost your job?" James asked as they ate dinner. Harry ducked his head and nodded slightly. James sighed, "It was that Ginny girl, wasn't it?" Harry nodded again,

"I'm sorry dad," he whispered miserably. James leaned back,

"Well I'm quite glad you don't fit in with the popular crowd," He said with a smile. Harry looked up at him, confused, "You're your own person, not one of those daft boys that run around with swords and pretend they can actually fight. Stick them on a field with a couple of death eaters and they'd be down in two seconds," James smiled sympathetically, "But if she really is that special then you mustn't give up on her, son."

With his father's words fresh in mind Harry returned to Ginny's house that night with a newfound determination. This time he only had to throw one rock before he window swung open. She looked out, her curls spilling over the window sill and frowned when she saw him,

"Harry what are you doing here?" she asked, angrily, "I told you not to come here again!"

"I, um, I know," Harry shuffled from one foot to the other, "But I have a surprise for you. Perhaps you'd like to see it?" He asked hopefully. Pathetic. But Ginny's eyes lit up excitedly and she was out of her front door in seconds, a flimsy nightgown thrown over her night shirt. She grabbed Harry's arm,  
"So where is it? Where's the surprise?" she asked eagerly. Harry mumbled a 'this way' under his breath and they hurried down the street. Harry had prepared a small picnic for them near the wall, on an open field that not many people came to, especially this late at night. When he presented Ginny with the firewhisky she had been delighted. And now, a few cups later, Harry was feeling much bolder than usually.

"This stuff," Ginny hiccupped, "Is absolutely delicious."

"Mhm," Harry agreed dreamily, looking up at the starry sky, "So, you and Dean then huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Well we're not really official," Ginny said and Harry perked up, "But he went to Private Drive today," she said proudly.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked suspiciously, downing the rest of his glass. The alcohol burned down his throat pleasantly.

"For a wedding ring," Ginny said, "He's going to propose."

Harry felt hit gut twist again. He suddenly felt ridiculously depressed. But he tried to act cool,

"He went to _Private Drive_ to get you an engagement ring," he snorted. Ginny looked hurt,

"What's wrong with that?" She asked accusingly. Harry put his glass away and took her cold hands in his,

"Ginny, for your hand in marriage I would go much farther than Private Drive," Harry said sincerely,

"Oh really?" Ginny didn't look convinced. Harry shuffled a bit closer feeling confident. His heart fluttered when Ginny didn't move away,

"Ginny for your hand in marriage I'd go to the furthest corners of the world. I'd go to Japan and America and Africa. I'd bring you the most beautiful rings your could ever dream of," Ginny giggled, "I'm serious, Ginny. I'd go to the Antarctic and bring you a carving of you, made out of ice, so you could see how beautiful you are. I'd go to Egypt and bring you the biggest pyramid, to show how big my love for you is. I'd go to the deepest end of the ocean and fetch you the most unique shell, to show how special you are to me. For your hand in marriage I'd go so much further than Private Drive," he finished softly. Ginny smiled,

"You flatter me, Harry," she patted his cheek, "But I better be going." She stood up.

"Wait, don't go," Harry said desperately, scrambling up after her, "Just, um, just stay to finish the firewhisky," he asked pleadingly. Ginny looked thoughtful for a second.

"Oh alright, I suppose we can't let it go to waste can we?" she asked, plopping back down on the soft grass. Harry grinned and sat next to her.

Meanwhile far over the wall, back in Grimmauld, in a castle, a big thing was taking place. A big thing that really gives meaning to the story, and sets off a chain of unexpected events. The King was choosing a successor.

King Arthur Weasley was an old man, he couldn't get out of bed. He had six sons and a daughter. But two of his sons were already dead, murdered in the mad struggle of the other sons to eliminate competition, and his daughter has disappeared many years ago. The King laid in his bed, his remaining four sons crowding in around him.

"As you all know," King Arthur croaked, "I will soon pass away. I want this beautiful kingdom of Grim to have a good and just king, like me," Arthur coughed, "and seeing as there is four of you, the obvious option would be to crown the oldest son left standing."

Prince Billius Weasley puffed his chest proudly.

"However," his father continued and Bill's face dropped, "I want you all to have an equal chance in this. It shouldn't be fair that one prince inherits everything just because he was born earlier than others." Bill grumbled something under his breath but the rest of his brothers looked happy. Unaware to any of the four sons, or the king, all of the six sons were present. The ghosts of Percy Weasley, the smartest of the sons, and Charlie Weasley, the most daring, were sat on the window sill, looking on, bored. Percy had been killed years ago by the twins, Fred and George Weasley, who were now standing by their fathers bed. Charlie was poisoned by the youngest son, who was only twenty, Ronald Weasley.

"So this year things will be done differently," The King continued, and all of his sons leaned in to hear him better, "This year," he reached up and took off a golden locket off his neck with a shaky hand. There was a silver and green S inside the locket, "whoever gets this locket will be king," as Arthur spoke the locket was drained of colour, changing into a white stone, the S dimming, "It will light up when the last remaining survivor of the Weasley line will get it. So good luck to you all," and with these words he chucked the locket out of the open window.

Charlie ducked as the necklace flew through his head,

"Is he being serious?" Percy asked, mouth hanging open.

"I'm afraid so," Charlie looked up at the sky, the locket disappearing in the darkness of the night, "Now Grim will be given to one of those idiots."

The locket soared higher and higher until it left the earth and was amongst the stars. And then it hit one and everything changed.

Harry and Ginny have finished the firewhisky and were lying on their backs, their hands intertwined, watching the sky. Harry was concentrating on the warmth radiating off of Ginny and the feel of her hand in his, and couldn't keep the smile off his face. They didn't speak, just laid in a comfortable silence. Suddenly something caught Harry's eye and he sat up quickly.

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked excitably, also sitting up, "It's a falling star, Harry."

"Make a wish then," Harry whispered. Ginny closed her eyes and murmured under her breath,

"I wish to have a star as a sign of love from a man that loves me," she opened one blue eye, peering at Harry. He got the hint and scrambled to his feet,

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, "For your hand in marriage I would cross the wall and fetch you that star, as a sign of my love," he gushed, heart threatening to escape his chest. Ginny stood up calmly and dusted herself off,

"You have a week," she said with a sweet smile, "or I'm marrying Dean." And just like that she was walking away from the dumbfounded Harry.

_Great, what have you got yourself into Potter?_

**Guess what! Guess what! Harry's gonna meet Draco in the next chapter, which means you have to follow this story ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed, please, please, please review, it means the world to me!**

**Eat chocolate, **

**Drink tea, **

**Ship Drarry, **

**~Fly on**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Fallen Star

**Thankyou for the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming. Here is the next chappie. **

**Chapter 2 **

In a completely different part of Grim someone else was watching the fallen star. An old, old witch, who gasped as she saw the streak of light speed across the sky. She immediately got up and wobbled towards her home, Malfoy Manor. During the better years it was a grand, gothic mansion that three incredibly powerful witches lived in, but now it was just a rundown old shack, overgrown by vines. Bellatrix Malfoy fumbled for the door knob and pushed the door open, her fragile, wrinkled hands shaking. The inside of the mansion was dark and murky, weird, broken objects littered the dusty floor and there were cages full of thin, sickly green things lining one wall. House elves.

Bellatrix hurried towards the one, huge, dirty bed where her sister and brother were sleeping, a lump under the dark covers.  
"Siblings! Siblings!" she hissed, shaking the closest foot, a few grumbles came from the sleeping figures, "Oi! Wake up at once you blubbering idiots!" Bellatrix croaked, louder. Her sister finally sat up. Narcissa Malfoy was once a true beauty, her cheekbones high, her hair a pale blonde. Elegant, classy. Now she was nothing more than an old witch, her hair gone, her eyes dull, spots littering her saggy skin.

"What is it, sister?" she snapped angrily. Lucius Malfoy, their brother and once powerful wizard, also sat up, woken by the noise.

"Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his fragile hands into his eyes. One of them was a watery blue, blind, "What do you want, Bella?" he asked exasperated.

"It's here!" Bellatrix whispered excitedly, "the _star_!" she clarified. Narcissa and Lucius stared at her for a second, not reacting. Then their dull blue eyes lit up and with happy gasps they were out of the bed and scrambling towards Bella.

"This changes everything!" Lucius gushed, "This means we can be young again!"

"Beautiful again!" Narcissa added gleefully, smiling. Her mouth was missing a few teeth and the ones left were black and rotten, "We must fetch it at once!"

The three witches walked as quickly as their old legs would let them to a dusty cabinet in the corner. Bella threw open the doors and desperately searched the insides. She paused,

"Where's our floo powder?" she hissed. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look,

"You used it, remember?" her sister pointed out, "Half a century ago."

"Oh no," Bellatrix groaned, "well I guess retrieving her on foot, it is."

"We've waited for so long," Lucius said walking over to the cages, "We can wait a few more days."

"Well, I'm not waiting till some dumb witch steals our star," Bellatrix stated, following her brother, "Now pick an elf and let it show us where our darling star is."

Lucius circled the cages for a second, green people cowering away from him, shaking with fear. Finally the man grabbed a small girl with wide, teary eyes.

"No, no, please don't do this to Winky," the house elf sobbed, "Winky's been a good house elf, please, please, spare me…" Lucius passed her to Narcissa with an eye roll. His sister laid her on the table and sliced her open before Winky could utter another word. She inspected her small, red insides.

"Mhm…" she muttered, "Looks like the star fell not far from here, near the Shell Cottage."

"Now," Lucius looked smug, "we shall decide which one of us goes to seek it." The three witches closed their eyes and pushed their hands into Winky's soft insides. They pulled out three body parts,

"I call stomach," Narcissa said, resigned.

"I call liver," Lucius looked happier.

"And I call heart," Bellatrix said with a smile. Her two siblings glared at her but Narcissa flounced over to an old chest.

"You'll be needing what's left of the last star," she said, trying to keep her voice from sounding angry. She was the one that had wanted to go after the star, but she knew her sister has won fair and square. She unwrapped many papers and clothes from around a little bit of crusty red meat, dried blood decorating it. The heart of the last star.

See, witches devoured the hearts of fallen star to remain young a beautiful. And immortal.

"There's not much left," Bellatrix said. She sighed and grabbed the remains of the heart, standing by the mirror. She swallowed the shinning organ. And the change began.

Her bald scalp spurted long, luscious, black curls that fell down her back. The wrinkles on her pale skin smoothed out, her eyes deepened and sparkled, her body smoothed out, the saggy skin disappearing. Bellatrix smiled, her teeth a glittering white. She turned to look at her sisters and dropped her old dress. The other two rolled their eyes.

"This place is a sty," Bellatrix stated, looking around the room, "You will have to clean up and prepare it for when I return with the star."  
Lucius passed Bellatrix a long, wooden wand.

"Here, use it, to kill the star," he said.

"And make sure she'd happy. The heart of a shimmering star is so much better," Narcissa added. Bellatrix winked at her sisters and then she was off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Godrick's Hollow, Harry was negotiating with the guard.

"Come on, please, please, please, please," he begged, "I really need to get through!"

"Oh, and why is that?" Dumbledore asked dryly, inspecting his nails.

"There's this girl I like, and I – I have to fetch her something that's on the other side," Harry muttered. Dumbledore looked at him with his smart eyes,

"You want to get the star, don't you?" he asked, his voice more serious and deep than a second ago. Harry blinked at him,

"Well, yes," he sighed. No point in lying, "It's for an engagement ring for my love, Ginny," he added. Dumbledore shook his head, his long white hair flowing in the night breeze,

"It's wrong to take stars, James, no good comes from a captured shine," he whispered. Harry looked around awkwardly,

"Um, it's Harry actually," he said. Dumbledore looked at him blankly. Harry sighed,

"Well I guess I'll just get her a normal ring, then," he said. Dumbledore nodded,

"You better do that boy," he said, eyes closing. Harry glanced at the peaceful old man and then at the wall. Dumbledore wasn't a threat, he was too old to stop him. So Harry did something incredibly stupid – he made a run for it. But Dumbledore was way ahead of him, and as Harry crossed through the gap the old man jumped over the wall and hit the boy with his wooden stick, knocking him flat on his back. Harry's wind was knocked out of him and he shakily staggered to his feet,

"What the…" he asked, but Dumbledore interrupted him with a cackle as he pushed the tip of his stick into Harry's chest, making him stumble backwards, through the wall, and land on the ground once again, this time on his bum. Harry rubbed the back of his head as Dumbledore leaned on his stick, casually, and looked down at him.

"You better go home James," he said, amused, "I know your tricks. You went over the wall once, not gonna happen again."  
Harry struggled to his feet, his head ringing, confused.

"I'm not James," he said again, "He crossed the wall?!"

"Oops," Dumbledore muttered. He turned and hobbled back to his old, rickety chair, and Harry limped home.

When James came home from work that night, he found his son sitting at the kitchen table, pressing a bag of frozen peas to his swelling face.

"What the hell happened to you," James chuckled, hanging his coat, "Did Dean mess you up?" he asked, growing serious.

"No," Harry gritted, "Actually, Dumbledore messed me up."

"What?" James shook his head, "the old man? What the hell did you do to piss him off?"

"I tried to get over the wall," Harry said calmly, putting the peas on the table and staring his father down, "But turns out someone's already tried it. You to be precise."

They held eye contact for a minute, before James broke away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"C'mon," he muttered, walking towards the stairs, "I better show you something."

So that's how Harry found himself sitting in the tiny, cramped attic with his dad. James was holding an old, pleated basket in his lap and looked at it with nostalgia.

"Umm, dad what is that?" Harry asked after minutes of silence that he couldn't bear. James ran a hand through his hair, he looked more tired than ever.

"Your mother didn't die during your birth," James said as Harry's green eyes widened, "Let me explain. You were born because I went over the wall, a dare, a mistake, that turned into a blessing. See, I went there because I was bored. But I never expected to see what I did – a magically world, different from ours. The world that Dumbledore guards. Over there I met a woman on the other side. She was beautiful and told me that she was an enslaved princess. I slept with her," Harry cringed and James smiled softly, "and returned home, hoping to forget. Didn't get to forget, did I? Because nine months later there you were, in this very basket," James held up the old thing, "A little baby. Dumbly brought you, said it was left for me on the other side. My son. And I knew it was you, you had her eyes," James looked a little glassy eyed. He took a deep breath.

"Soo…" Harry said slowly, "What you're saying is that you went to a different, magic world and screwed some trapped princess? Seriously dad?" James didn't reply, but took out a worn looking letter.

"Just read this," he said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Harry gingerly took the letter and opened it. His eyes scanned the text.

_Dearest Harry, _

_I am so sorry that I am not there for you. Believe me, if my mistress let me keep you I wouldn't hesitate. But things are as they are, and I have to let you go. I am sure your father will take care of you and tell you about me when you're ready. I am now in Grimmauld, the place over the wall, in the market called Diagon Alley. I left a little something with you so you could get here. When you do make sure to ask for Lily. _

_I find the fastest way to travel is by Floo. _

_Much love, my dearest boy, _

_Your mother. _

Harry felt his eyes get damp – his mother was alive, she'd been alive all this time, and so close – just over the wall. Harry looked up at his dad who smiled gently at him,

"I suppose you want to go?" James asked, his voice strained.

"Yeah," Harry muttered. James took a deep breath and shuffled some things over in the basket. He pulled out two things – a little brown bag and a piece of shimmering, black cloth. James took Harry back downstairs, handed him his jacket without a word and stood him by the fireplace. His face was unreadable.

"This," James held up the cloth, "Is an invisibility cloak. It might be helpful, your mother gave it to me when we first met," he smiled wistfully. He then held up the small bag, "And this is the floo powder. There is not much of it and the way to use it is to throw it into a flame, say where you wanna go, and…well, it'll take you there," James finished, handing him the bag. Harry opened it curiously and peered inside. There was a handful of shimmering, green powder. He picked up a little bit, stuffed the remain and the cloak into his coat pocket and hesitantly stepped towards the fireplace,

"Um…" he glanced back at James, "See you in a bit."

"Yeah," James smiled and Harry swore he saw a tear in his eyes. Confidently he threw the powder into the flames. They turned a beautiful green and Harry stepped in, afraid he'd get burned. The flames licked his hands and legs but didn't hurt him. Harry took a deep breath – bad idea, he inhaled some ashes and coughed,

"Dia-a-ugh-on all-ey," he chocked. Then he was gone.

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and relaxed. The sky. The millions of stars. Shinning bright. It was all a bad dream, he didn't fall, he was safe amongst his siblings.

But something was wrong. He was lying on something hard and uncomfortable, and his body ached.

No.

No.

No.

Something was wrong.

So terribly wrong.

Draco scrambled to his feet shakily. He was in a large ditch, there was stardust everywhere and the worst part was he knew exactly where he was. On earth. The place he watched for so many years. Far away from home. Panic bloomed in his heart, quickly followed by fear. He spun around, looking for anyone who could help. There was no one. He was alone. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. This wasn't happening.

Draco's eye caught something. A pendant, crystal clear with a silver S engraved on the inside. Gingerly the fallen star walked up to it and picked it up. It was light in his grip and he put it around his neck. Whatever this thing was it belonged to someone. And when that someone showed up to retrieve it, Draco would make sure they felt pain before they got it back. He set his shoulders, lifted his chin and turned to walk to the edge of the crater and get out of this retched place.

Before he could take a step a dark, heavy shape lumbered out of the sky and hit him, knocking him to the ground. Draco struggled for air as the heavier body laid on top of his.

"What the…" the boy above him whispered.

* * *

Back at the castle many things have happened over the day. When Fred was crossing the courtyard his own twin jumped out and killed him with his wand. In the evening Bill can be seen talking with Aberforth, their consultant.

"I believe you should take the throne, m'lord," Aberforth whispered, "You would make the most splendid king." Billius smiled gleefully at this. At precisely that moment the remaining two brothers came in.

"Oooh, things are going to go _down_," Charlie chuckled, amused. Percy sighed, his legs swinging out of the open window. He refused to look,

"I wish they just got it over and done with," he sighed. Fred was in the corner, raging at George but no one was paying attention to him.

"This is interesting," Ron mused, "I'm pretty sure you told me the same thing an hour ago," he was referring to Aberforth's words directed at Bill. The consultant swallowed guiltily but then his old, wrinkled face broke into an easy smile,

"Gentlemen. I am not taking sides," he gestured at a servant and she came hurrying forward, a tray with four cups in her hand. She bowed to the princes and placed the cups in front of them, "Thankyou Cho," Aberforth smiled at her and raised his glass, "To whoever becomes king!" he said. The princes all raised their glasses with sly grins and chugged their alcohol down. For a second nothing happened and then Aberforth grabbed his throat and started choking. He fell to his knees as the three brothers exchanged looks. Cho slipped out of the room.  
"Poison." Bill stated, horrified, as Aberforth slid to the floor, dead. Their attention was taken by George, who also started choking, gripping the edge of the table as his face went paper white. Now they had Percy's attention, he was looking at them over his shoulder. Fred ran up to his twin and started begging him to not die, even after he himself got killed. George's body soon joined Aberforth's on the marble floor. He quietly joined his brothers, standing next to Fred.

"What are we doing here?" the newest addition to the ghost family breathed.

"We're stuck until one of these two becomes king," Percy explained, annoyed.

Meanwhile Bill and Ron were busy glaring at each other,

"You killed the consultant!" Bill hissed. Ron chuckled,

"No brother," he said nonchalantly, "You'll find that _you_, in fact, killed the consultant. By drinking out of the wrong cup," Ron shrugged, then his expression went serious, "You better leave finding the pendant to me, brother," he hissed and flounced out of the room. The ghost brothers didn't move a muscle, staying with Bill.

**Long chappie ;)**

**Thankyou to the reviewers, you make me so happy. Please R&amp;R, it doesn't take much. **

**Eat chocolate,**

**Drink tea,**

**Ship Drarry,**

**~Fly on**


	4. Chapter 3 - The star and the boy

**The next chappie! **

**Chapter 3**

In a lone cottage a man rolled his eyes.

"Don't you disrespect me, boy!" his mother called from inside the house. The big boy tied a rope around Goyle's, their goats, neck. His mother always wanted him to work, but he wasn't her slave, he didn't have to do anything she made him. The woman continued ranting but the man wasn't paying attention anymore. His bulgy eyes were glued to the woman that just appeared out of nowhere. She was beautiful, tall, with a mass of black hair. She smiled flirtingly at him.

"Hello ,I'm Bellatrix," she said, "What's your name?"

"V-Vincent Crabbe," the man stuttered. Bellatrix threw her hair over her shoulder and let out an airy laugh,

"Well Vincent, I need a goat for my carriage. Perhaps you'd lend me yours?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Crabbe blinked at her,

"I...um, he's a bit small, m'lady," he stuttered. Bellatrix glanced at Goyle by his feet and tutted,

"He sure is," she agreed and before Crabbe could react she pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath. There was a swirl of colour, a flash and another goat appeared next to Goyle. It whined at her pitifully. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and dragged the two goats to her carriage. She glanced at her hand and hissed angrily. Her left hand was wrinkled and old – the small spell took its toll. Trying not to think about it, the witch got on board.

They only made it few miles when Bellatrix felt the presence of another witch. She stopped her carriage in some vines and made sure it was properly concealed. Then she came out of the forest to see who she had sensed. On the plain by a rocky mountain sat a lone woman by a fire, a bright yellow caravan stood behind here. As Bellatrix neared, the woman jumped,

"Who goes there?!" she squeaked. Her hair was short, blonde and messy, she was dressed in colourful clothes, the type people at the market wore, "please don't hurt an old woman!"

"Oh please, witch," Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she sat next to the woman, "I'm from the same sisterhood and I do not wish to harm you, just to share your meal," she gestured at the roasting rabbit. The other witch straightened and looked down on Bella,

"One can never be too careful," she stated, "Heads of tails?"

"Heads," Bellatrix smiled sweetly. The other witch grabbed the roasting rabbit and cut it in half, passing the head part to Bellatrix, who took it greedily.

They were halfway through their meal when the blonde witch spoke again,

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, licking the grease from her fingers,

"I'm looking for a star," Bellatrix said eagerly, "It fell yesterday night. And when I get it I will be young, beautiful and powerful again!"

The blonde with leaned forward, interested on hearing more. She hadn't seen the star but the thought of being young and beautiful? It sure sounded appealing. However she didn't get to hear anything else on the topic because Bellatrix suddenly stood up with an outraged cry.

"How dare you?!" she shrieked, throwing the remains of her rabbit into the flames. The blonde witch looked smug, "Veritaserum! You gave me Veritaserum to get me to spill my secrets! Do you know who I am, Petunia Dursley?!" The blonde witches' eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered, fearfully.

"Look again," Bellatrix hissed and for a second her face twisted into the face of a monster. Her eyes with slit pupils, her skin deathly pale, bald, her nose gone except for her flaring nostrils. Petunia fell to her knees, rolling up the sleeve on her left arm to reveal a tattoo on her wrist, a skull eating a snake.

"Oh Dark Lord!" she gasped, "Please forgive me! Please, I didn't mean anything…I would've never…I promise I will not seek the star, ever, I swear it!"

"Silence." Bellatrix boomed and Petunia cowered away from her, "Seek all you wish, you shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive her even if she stands before you. Pray you never meet me again, Petunia Dursley." Bellatrix got up with a flourish leaving a confused, disoriented witch behind.

Meanwhile Prince Ron found himself by the sea with his soldiers. The salty air hit him in the face, the wind blowing his fiery hair into his blue eyes. All he could see was white sand, dark, sharp, looming rocks and the grey expanse of the sea. No sign of the medallion. He angrily for off his horse.

"Call Snape at once!" he snapped. Two of his men brought forward Severus Snape – the man who had told Ron that he would find the medallion here, by the sea. The man stood tall even as his skin turned ashy, "You said the medallion would be here!"

"That's what the dice told me," Severus answered evenly.

"Well ask them again!" Ron yelled. Snape pulled out two dice from the inside of his black robes, his hands shook, "Do we continue East?" Ron asked. Snape threw the dice into the air and they landed on a flat rock. Five of the dice's six sides were blank and one had a weird symbol on it. Currently both the dice were showing a side with the symbol, "What does that mean?" Ron asked impatiently,

"That means yes, my lord," Snape gritted.

"So they're correct?" Ron asked. Snape nodded, "Well let's have a little test. Is my favourite food chicken?"

Snape looked at him, eyes wide. Then he swallowed and threw the dice up into the air. They landed on the side with the symbol,

"Yes," Snape breathed. Ron nodded in approval and began pacing, feet sinking into the wet sand,

"Ask them – Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the Iife of a traitor?," he said, amused. Snape threw the dice more confidently. They turned to one of the blank sides. Ron peered at them curiously, "What does that mean?"

"That means no."

"Okay," Ron smiled mischievously, "Now throw them again, throw them high."

With an easy smile Snape threw the dice up high,

"Do you work for my brother?" Ron hissed. Snape paled as the dices began their descent. They bounced off the flat rock and rolled for a second, coming to a stop on the symbol side, _yes_. Snape opened his mouth to say something that could protect him but Ron had already raised his arm and without a warning plunged the tip into Snape's heart. The man went down guttering and choking. Ron lazily threw the sword at one of his men, "Clean it," he commanded grabbing the dice. He threw them up, "So, do we continue east?"

Harry rubbed his head. Although most of the fall was softened by the warm body underneath him, his head still felt dizzy from the weird experience of travelling by floo…A body?!

Harry looked down at the person underneath him, terrified. From his father's stories he hoped it wasn't a dragon or a troll or…no, it was just a boy. Harry looked down at him quizzically. He had the palest skin he has ever seen and these ridiculously high cheekbones and soft blonde hair and the most piercing grey eyes that were currently glaring at him. And he was really small and kind of cute…and why the hell was he underneath him? Then Harry remembered, As he felt himself get whirled away in a blur of noise and colours he thought of Ginny and the star. Which means he was where it fell. Damn, that boy really was cute…Harry shook his head and stood up quickly,

"Merlin, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed offering the boy a hand. The boy ignored it and stood up without his help, dusting himself off.

"Get your filthy hands away from me muggle!" he hissed, stepping away from Harry. The black haired boy looked at him confused, uncertain if he just got insulted.

"Jeez, sorry that I accidently flew into you!" he apologised as the blonde crossed his arms. He was shorter than Harry which was unusual, since Harry was quite short. But he was really cute…Ugh stop thinking that, Harry scolded himself. He glanced around the place where he landed and gasped. He was in a huge hole in the ground, a hole that could have been made by the star.

"E-excuse me," he asked politely, trying to not give the boy anymore reason to hate him, "do you perhaps know where the star fell? Because it looks like it fell right here…"

"You don't say!" the blonde said sarcastically, spreading his arms, "Actually, this is exactly where it fell. Here is was knocked out of the sky by this weird, flying necklace," the boy tugged at the pendant around his neck, "and here," he pointed at a patch of ground, "was where it was hit by a flying _moron_!"

This time Harry wasn't bothered by the boys insult,

"Y-you're the star?" he stuttered. It all clicked into place. There was no ancient rock anywhere. The boy sighed dramatically and clapped slowly. Harry's face broke into a grin, "Oh wow. I thought I would bring Ginny a piece of some random ground and here it turns out the star is some really cute guy! This is awesome!"

"Did you just call me cute?" The boy asked suspiciously but Harry ignored him, pulling out a piece of thin rope from his pocket.

"I apologise in advance!" he said and before the boy could respond he grabbed one of his delicate wrists and wrapped the rope around it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the boy fumed, trying to pull away from Harry.

"You're going to be a present for the love of my life, Ginny!" he said proudly. The boys eyes widened,

"Hell no!" he shouted, trying to get out of Harry's grip, but for the first time Harry was too strong.

"Come on star," Harry whistled, tugging at the rope to try and pull the boy along. However the blonde's feet were firmly planted on the rocky ground and he refused to move,

"My name is not 'star'," he gritted through his teeth, "It's Draco!"

"Well then Draco," Harry said calmly, using all his strength to pull the boy along. However Draco had other ideas and plopped down on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest again, "Oh come on you stupid git!" Harry yelled, annoyed.

"Takes one to know one, retard," Draco hissed back and turned away from Harry, "And I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I just want to show you to Ginny and then I'll return you to your star home!" Harry fumed. Draco turned around, interested.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked sceptically.

"I find the fastest way to travel is by floo," Harry said, fishing into his pocket and proudly holding up the satchel filled with the green powder. Draco jumped to his feet,

"You have Floo powder!" The blonde exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers. Harry nodded with an easy smirk, "So you'll show me to your girlfriend and then I can go home?" Draco clarified, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Yes, that's a promise!" Harry said solemnly. Draco sighed,

"Fine let's get out of this crater then," he sulked. Harry smiled to himself and started to walk towards the edge as Draco trailed behind, wondering how on earth did he get stuck with this messy haired weirdo. Out of _all_ the people.

**So yeah now Harry and Draco have 'officially' met and stuff. Please R&amp;R. **

**ALERT: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! SOMEONE WHO IS ON OFTEN AND CAN EDIT ****QUICKLY****! PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**

**Eat chocolate, **

**Drink tea, **

**Ship Drarry, **

**~Fly on. **


	5. Chapter 4 - The wicked plan

**The next chapter is up! *yay***

**STILL DESPERATELY LOOKING FOR A BETA READER PLEASE VOLOUNTER AS TRIBUTE FOR THE GREATER GOOD!**

**Anyway….**

**Chapter 4 **

"So how do you know this is where the wall is?" Draco asked, dragging his legs behind him. Harry sighed, annoyed, and tugged on the rope to try and get the blonde to move faster.

"Stop that!" Draco hissed, "it hurts!"

"Sorry," Harry huffed, "maybe if you hurried up I wouldn't have to drag you along."

"Well it's not my fault!" Draco yelled, "It's almost four, I _never _stay up this late!" Harry ignored him and carried on walking. He was getting seriously pissed at the other boy – they hadn't made much progress and every second of their walk had been filled with Draco's constant complaints. Harry would be very happy to gag him, but he knew that would cause the blonde to fully stop cooperating with him, "Are you even listening to me?!" Draco yelled. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, "That's it!" Draco said and plopped down on the ground, leaning his back against a huge oak. He closed his silver eyes and relaxed, "I'm tired."

"Draco, please, _come on_!" Harry tugged at the rope uselessly, "We said we'd stop at the next town!"

"Well I'm tired," Draco mumbled, curling up in a ball. Harry sighed again, gazing at the sky.

"Fine, I'll go get us some food then," he said and proceeded to tie the rope around the tree, he couldn't risk Draco getting away. The blonde glared at Harry but didn't say anything. On second thought Harry pulled off his coat and threw it at Draco, "I'll be back soon," He muttered, continuing down the road. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco wrap the coat around himself. Harry looked away and hurried his step up. His work would be much easier if the star wasn't so goddamn adorable.

Bellatrix angrily glared at the crater. This was where the star has fallen…and it was gone. Another witch perhaps? Bellatrix gritted her teeth angrily and produced a mirror from her carriage, her reflection looked older than before, wrinkles appearing around her eyes, her hair streaked with grey. Bellatrix winced,

"Lucius and Narcissa," she hissed at the mirror. The reflection shimmered, distorting her features and the next second it was showing the inside of Malfoy Manor, which looked cleaner than when she left. She held the mirror in front of her face, "Siblings!" she called, angrily. Lucius popped into the picture, a small broom in his hand.

"Ah, Bellatrix," he said, delighted, "Needing our help so soon?"

"The star isn't here," Bellatrix ignored his question, "you said this is where it would be but it's gone. Someone took it."

"A witch?" Lucius asked, concerned. Narcissa came in behind him, she had a house elves intestines in her hands, and the blood stained her white hands,

"There's more people looking for the star," Narcissa stated, "There are two princes, looking for a necklace the star possesses. And a…" The blonde witch frowned, "A muggle boy. No, he's not completely human, there's a spark on magic in him…"

"Narcissa, tell me where the star is!" Bellatrix snapped. Narcissa rolled her eyes and moved the intestines around in her palm,

"You must go to the Durmstrang hill and wait for her there," Narcissa looked up, her eyes shining, "it's on her way sister! But the star is troubled, make sure it is happy when you cut its heart out."

"Yeah, and be careful with the magic," Lucius glanced at Narcissa disapprovingly, "You are looking older by the minute," he clucked his tounge, waved a hand at her and then both of them disappeared. Bellatrix threw the mirror back into her carriage and got in, desperate to get to Durmstrang hill before sundown.

Draco couldn't fall asleep. It was cold and he tried to get as much warmth from Harry's coat as he could. It smelled nice and that comforted him but he couldn't properly pull it on because one of his hands was tied with the rope. Speaking of tied hands, his wrist was sore and red from where the bond hand rubbed it, and it kind of hurt. It was a new sensation to Draco, as a star he hadn't felt much, but now he was bombarded by emotions and feelings. The pain in his wrist, the ache in his legs, the cold air hitting his body, the warmth of the coat. His heartbeat picking up whenever Harry was around…

It was dark now and Draco saw enough of the world to know that being alone in a forest at night wasn't a good thing. He was scared, his heart picking up. He couldn't run if anyone attacked him and he wished that Harry would return quickly, even if he was annoying.

Something moved in the bushes and Draco jumped, pressing his back more firmly against the bark of the tree. There was something obviously in the darkness, if Draco didn't make a noise he could hear its soft footsteps and heavy breathing. Immediately the worst case scenarios popped into his head. Getting raped or murdered or kidnapped. He has seen enough of the world to know things like that happened every day.

The branches on the opposite side of the dirt road rustled. Something dark and big was emerging from the night. Draco held his breath, his heartbeat loud in his ears. This was it – he was going to get murdered because Harry, the idiot, left him all by himself tied to a flipping tree!

Draco held his breath as the shape stepped closer and then released it in a whoosh, his shoulders sagging with relief. He was expecting a killer or a kidnapper of someone of that sorts but he was met with a Thestral. He'd seen plenty of those up from the skies, the beautiful black horses who many people found eerie.

Maybe because you could only see them if you've witnessed someone's death.

And Draco had witnessed plenty of those. He smiled with easy at the Thestral who huffed at him. The horse like creature trotted to the rope that was hugging the tree and with one touch of its nose, it unravelled itself. Draco immediately jumped to his feet, relieved. He gently patted the horse who happily pressed closer.

"Good boy," the blonde cooed, "Do you mind giving me a lift?" he asked. The Thestral's eyes were a deep black and he gently nodded. Draco grinned and jumped on the back, graceful and agile. He couldn't quite bear to leave Harry's coat behind – sure the boy made him go nuts but he was the first human he met and he missed their bickering, he'd probably never see him again – so he stuck his arms through the sleeves of the garment, "I just don't believe that he's the only person in Grim who possessed the floo powder, they are bound to have some in Diagon Alley. And I was tired of him talking about his girl all the time, just 'Ginny this, Ginny that.' Anyway, let's go!" and with that, the Thestral kicked off the ground, and then they were soaring.

It reminded Draco so much of home.

Meanwhile Bellatrix got to Durmstrang Hill, just as the sun set. She immediately got to work, making sure that she could greet her precious star properly. With a wave of her wand her carriage transformed into a beautiful, old inn, fit for a fallen star. Bellatrix looked at it proudly and then cringed as she saw her other hand sprout wrinkles. She ignored it and turned to her two goats. With a little magic they changed. Crabbe turned back to his human form, and then continued his transformation until he became a petite girl with a large nose and short black hair. He looked down at his chest appreciatively. The other goat, Goyle, became human, although he looked dazed and stupid. The witch sighed, he'd have to do.

"You," she pointed at Goyle, "Are Greg, my husband and the owner of this inn. And you," she gestured at Crabbe in his female form, "Are Pansy, our daughter. Now, Greg, Pansy, let's prepare. Our special guest will be here soon," Bellatrix grinned and walked into her inn.

When Harry returned to the tree he left Draco at, with no food as he couldn't find a town, he panicked when he saw him gone. He didn't know how he got our, he was too weak, and the rope was obviously cut. What if the small blonde was hurt? Because of him…Harry shook his head, Draco was a fallen star, he could take care of himself. Or so Harry hoped. Right now he was too tired to care and his scar ached painfully. He slid down the tree bark and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

In his dreams he heard a voice, a feathery, warm voice.

_Harry, _it whispered, soothing his nerves, _Please protect our brother, Harry. He is in grave danger. _Harry frowned in his dream as images filtered through his mind, old witches leading a pretty girl with straight brown hair to a table. She shone brightly, _The Thestral came to help her, but now they are being led into a trap! No star is ever safe in Grimmauld, the last one fell 400 years ago, Astoria, our sister, _She must've been the brown haired girl, _she was captured by the same witches_ _who seek Draco now-_ _They tricked her, cared for her,_ Harry saw the glowing girl, a wrinkled hand smoothing down her hair as more hands strapped her to the table. The girl smiled blissfully and Harry's heart gave a tug, he knew she was in danger, _ when her heart was once more aglow,_ _they cut it from her chest, _Harry saw one of the witches produce a wickedly sharp sword and stab it into the girls white dress, drenching it red, he desperately wanted to look away, _they ate it, and that is what will happen to Draco if you don't save him. There's no time to waste -_ _A coach is coming, By any means possible you must get on it. _

_Run._

The last word jolted Harry out of his slumber. His heart beat desperately and the only thing he could think about was saving Draco from the terrible fate of Astoria. He'd been so stupid, so, so stupid! If only he knew, he would've never left Draco all by himself in this dark forest…

He perked up when he heard the sound of a carriage rolling not far by. Without a second thought he ran for it.

At the same time the second surviving Weasley brother, Bill, was in a carriage with no men. Those would only slow him down. He saw his brother leave early that morning with an entire troop and a soothsayer, Snape, sure that the man would give him the answers he seeked. However Bill preferred to use his common sense and ask around, someone was sure to see the fallen star. So far he hadn't met anyone who could tell him anything useful.

His four brothers, Percy, Fred, George and Charlie, were happily sleeping in his carriage, without a care in the world, when something hit the side of the carriage. The ghosts were jolted awake.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. Charlie peered out of the window. There was a young boy lying next to the carriage, he had obviously tried to get on. Bill stopped the carriage and got down,

"Who are you, boy?" Bill barked, the scar on his cheek making him look menacing. The boy scrambled to his feet, not scared in the least,

"Sir, I need a lift!" He breathed.

"I don't need a boy to slow me down," Billius stated, turning away. The boy desperately grabbed his sleeve,

"Please, I really need a lift," Bill faced him, about to tell the boy to leave, "You could use another pair of hands wherever you're going!" the youngster said desperately. Bill had a big heart and this poor boy was all by himself in the Forbidden Forest. He sighed,

"Fine get on," he stated. The boy smiled,

"Thankyou sir!" he said, happily, "I'm Harry Potter!"

"Prince Billius Weasley the First," Bill said as he got onto the carriage,

"Oooh, a Prince!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Bill asked suspiciously as he started the carriage.

"Nope."

Bellatrix was standing by the window, peering out at the road. There was no sign of her star and she was getting more and more frustrated. She was about to contact her siblings again when something in the sky caught her eye – a Thestral, with a rider.

"I think it's the star!" she shouted at Crabbe and Pansy as the Thestral softly landed outside the inn, "Prepare yourselves!"

Sure enough Bellatrix automatically recognised a star in the delicate, blonde boy that got off. He wasn't glowing much – she'd have to change that. But for now she had to get him inside. She stepped outside and opened her arms welcomingly,

"Child!" she cried, "what are you doing out here all by yourself! You simply must come in!"

The blonde looked around, uncomfortable,

"I-um…I don't have any money," he stated, one hand on his Thestral. Bellatrix shook her head and smiled a motherly smile,

"No need for that honey. Please come in, you don't have to pay anything!"

Draco should've found this suspicious but he was too tired and hungry and cold to bother so he followed the warm, friendly woman inside. He didn't even realise that his Thestral backed away from the Inn, alerted.

"This is Pansy, my daughter," The woman led Draco into the deliciously warm inn, "And that is my husband Greg. I am Bella, the co-owner of this joint!"

"Nice to meet you," Draco mumbled.

"Pansy, why don't you prepare a bath for our dear boy, he seems so tired. Let's change that!"

**There you have it, Bellatrix being sneaky. **

**But yeah, **

**Eat Chocolate, **

**Drink Tea,**

**Ship Drarry, **

**~Fly on**


	6. Chapter 5 - Pumpkin juice

**Sorry for not uploading for sooo long, but now I'm back!**

**(yay!)**

**Here's the next chappie, hope you enjoy!**

Draco blinked at Bellatrix, and she looked at him innocently.

"I-eh…what?" he asked, blushing and clearing his throat. Bellatrix set the towel down and checked the temperature of the water in the bath with her elbow.

"Strip, sweetheart." She repeated nonchalantly, adding some bubbles to bath. Draco blushed even more and then scolded himself for being so easily embarrassed – after all this woman was all business, and it wasn't like…like it was someone important…like…Harry…

Draco shut of his mind and quickly took off his clothes, desperately trying to figure out what he just thought, and the same time trying to not think it again. He got into the bath as soon as he was naked and let out a sigh of relief. The hot water worked wonders on his tense bodies.

"I…um, could you possibly…go?" Draco asked, feeling uncomfortable with Bellatrix standing there, "I can handle this."

Something changed in the woman's expression for a second and she seemed hesitant. Then she smiled brightly,

"Of course sweetie, anything you want," she turned to the door and just then the tiny bell downstairs rang, "Oh! Looks like we have another customer. The towels are right here if you need them." She pointed at a fluffy white pile and then she was gone, leaving Draco to soak up.

The blonde stared out of the tiny window by the bath, gazing up at the stars and he suddenly felt really homesick. He wondered what it would be like if Harry was a star with him, and if it would be less lonely.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Bill and Harry have just arrived at an inn. Bill insisted they stay the night and Harry agreed, proposing that he'd stay in the stables since he didn't have any money on him. Now he was sitting on some hay, his head in his hands, worried sick. He just wanted to know if Draco was okay – he felt responsible for the blonde, he promised to get him home after all. _It's just because it's Ginny's birthday soon_, Harry told himself_, that's why I need to find him_. The dark haired boy glanced around the stables, and he could swear he heard some sniffling and heavy breathing, like a horse. But there was nothing there.

The door to the stables creaked open and the owners daughter walked in. She was short and bony with oily black hair and intelligent eyes. She smiled leeringly at him and offered him a glass of pumpkin juice, which he took hesitantly.

"Thankyou." He told her, and she batted her eyelashes at him. He was about to take a sip, the girl observing him closely, when a high pitched whine echoed through the stables, and something heavy knocked into him, sending him sprawling and spilling the wine onto the hay. It immediately started sizzling and smoking and Harry stared at it in horror. He was up in seconds and running through the heavy rain to the inn.

* * *

Draco exited the bathroom, dressed in a fuzzy bathrobe and feeling more relaxed than he had since he fell from the sky. He came down to the common room, only to find a man sitting on a couch, eating some turkey. The man raised his eyebrows at Draco,

"Don't you know you should bow at your future king?" he asked. Draco blinked at him and then looked around nervously. He probably said something really intelligent like 'erm.' The man sighed, "Billius Weasley, prince of Grim. I take it you're not from around here either?"

"No…sire." Draco muttered. Billius smirked,

"Well why don't you join me…"

"Draco."

"Draco," Billius smiled kindly, "why don't you join me?" After a moment of hesitation Draco sat down next to the man, "So what brings you here?"

"I'm actually looking for someone." Draco blurted before he could stop himself wringing his hands out, "he's…um, kinda um…he's like a bit taller than me with black hair and glasses and these amazing green eyes…"

"Ah yes!" Billius exclaimed, "I think I know who you…"

Before he could finish Bellatrix walked into the room, carrying wine and glasses,

"Gentlemen!" she smiled at them, "Some pumpkin juice perhaps?"

"No. Thankyou," Billius raised his hand, "I do not drink unless it is my own. I do not know if my brothers poisoned it or not." He said smugly, as if he thought he was the smartest person in Grim. Bellatrix looked annoyed and unhappy, but she tried to cover it up, turning to the blonde boy.

"Draco, perhaps you'd like some?" she asked. Before Draco could answer the doors to the inn burst open and Harry, soaking wet, stumbled inside.

"Don't drink anything they give you Billius! It's poisoned and…" he faltered, "Draco?" he asked, confused.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, unable to keep the smile off of his face, suddenly shining brightly. Then Bellatrix, moving faster than humanly possible, whipped out her wand, pointed it at Billius and muttered an 'Avada Kedavra.' The room was filled with a blinding green light and then Bill was lying on the floor, dead. Draco screamed and backed up against the closest wall. Bellatrix sighed in annoyance,

"I wanted to kill you while you shone, too bad. I'll still have your heart though." Bellatrix hissed, starting forward.

"Don't touch him!" Harry yelled, pushing his body to shield Draco's. Bellatrix tutted,

"How cute." She waved her wand and the inn exploded in fire. The green flames engulfed everything, which caused Draco to jump away from the burning walls. It was unbearably hot, but Bellatrix didn't seem to feel it, her hungry gaze on Draco. Harry felt like his skin was peeling off his bones, the heat scorching his heart. Draco looked at him terrified.

"Grab my hand!" Harry called, over the roar of the flames. Draco didn't react, "Come on you stupid star!"

Draco broke out of his trance and followed Harry's instructions, lacing their fingers together automatically. Bellatrix came closer, cackling wildly. Harry leaned closer to Draco and whispered into his ear, 'think of home.' Then the raven haired boy dove into his pocket with his free hand and got out some of the floo powder, throwing it into the flames.

"Home!" he called, stepping into the flames and dragging Draco after him. The last thing they saw was Bellatrix screaming in rage, her wand falling into the endless fire.

All of a sudden the heat was replaced by freezing wind and rain, and the brightness of the flames changed into the dark of night, sometimes pierced by a lightning bolt.

"What the-" Harry tried to gather his bearings as Draco hastily let go of his hand, blushing wildly. Harry realised that they were on a cloud, in the middle of the sky, Grim and the wall thousands of feet below them.

"What the hell did you do?!" Harry yelled at Draco. The blonde looked around, confused.

"I thought of home," he said, like it was the most obvious thing ever, and pointed at the sky. Harry smacked his forehead,

"You idiot!" he cried, "You fucking idiot, I meant think of _my_ home. _My_ home over the wall where _my_ Ginny is waiting!"

Draco flinched, but then his expression turned angry,

"Excuse me Potter! Next time we're in a life and death situation be sure to give me written instructions and a bloody map!" he hissed, hands balled into fists.

"Maybe next time I should just leave you in the life and death situation, eh? A simple Thankyou would do!"

"Oh excuse me! You're the reason I was in that mess in the first place! You and your precious Ginny!" Draco spat.

"I didn't knock you out of the sky!" Harry came menacingly closer, "I didn't tell you to leave that goddamned tree," he poked Draco in the chest, hard enough for the blonde to stumbled back, "and I sure as hell didn't tell you to fucking follow that bloody witch into that fucking inn!"

Draco turned away from him, eyes stinging with tears of frustration and…hurt.

"Whatever." He said, as Harry groaned.

"What the hell are we meant to do now?!" he asked no one in particular. His answer was a net thrown from the sky, that enclosed him and Draco. The blonde yelped and Harry struggled but they were pulled up before they could react properly.

They were unceremoniously dumped onto a hard, wooden floor.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a gleeful voice floated above them. The net was pulled off the two boys and they saw a man with long dark hair standing over them. Behind him was a dozen girls and boys, all looking tough, with smirks on their faces, "Look what we caught."

**There it is!**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Eat Chocolate,**

**Drink Tea,**

**Ship Drarry,**

**~Fly on**Har


	7. Chapter 6 - Pirates and whatnot

**New chapter! **

**Many thanks to ****Romancefireruby for helping me with this story and giving me amazing ideas! You're awesome girl!**

Harry sighed and twisted his hands. Draco hissed,

"Do you bloody mind?"

Harry sighed again, and wondered how the hell did they end up in this situation. The pirates tied him together with Draco, back to back, and stuck them in some stuffy old room, with a promise to return at dawn. The room was silent, except for the occasionally rumble of thunder outside and the steady _pit patter_ of rain. Draco was tracing patterns into the floor with one of his hands. After a moment he spoke,

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?" he asked, voice quiet and scared. Harry felt his chest tighten when he thought about how scared Draco has to be - first he gets knocked out of the sky, then Harry, let's face it, kidnaps him, then a crazy witch tries to cut out his heart, and now he's on a pirate ship, and will probably be dead by dawn.

"I-I don't know." Harry whispered. He wanted to reassure Draco, tell him that everything was going to be okay, but there was no point lying to the other boy. Draco leaned against Harry's back, seeking warmth, and Harry felt him shiver. He suddenly had the urge to turn around and wrap his arms around the small blonde, shield him away from any harm, but the ropes prevented him from doing so.

"You know, I never wished for this," Draco whispered, his voice sounding sad. Then he paused, "Alright, that's a lie. I did wish for it; to have an adventure, to see the world. Being a star it's...lonely, you know. Sure you shine and you look beautiful but at the end of the night you're still only a star, all by yourself in the dark sky, and eventually you fade out. But...I-I never... I've seen people...die, and kill and find love and all that. It's just my luck that when I finally have a chance to be human, to do something, to live at least a part of a life, I have to die. Just like Astoria. I'm so stupid...I should've...I-I..." He choked on a sob, and didn't speak again. Harry listened to him with a heavy heart, watching the room light up with lightning ever so often.

"You're not stupid." He said, glad that his voice was steady, "You're...It's amazing, really, that you dreamed all that. I'm just a shop boy, I never even _thought_ of adventures. Just of Ginny, and marrying and...just living. But you? You dreamed, and I admire your for it," Draco smiled softly, even though Harry couldn't see it, "I just thought that I'd find a lump of celestial rock, and bring it home...and that that would be it."

"And you got me." Draco said, laughing.

"Yeah. I got you." Harry agreed, unable to keep the fondness from his voice. The two burst out laughing, just because the whole situation was absurd, but Draco felt a warmth fill his heart, thankful that at least Harry was here with him.

"Thank you." He blurted, before he could stop himself. Harry frowned,

"For what?"

"You saved my life," Draco grumbled, "with that floo powder. You save my life."

"Look at that, Draco actually saying 'thankyou!' I should call the newspapers," Harry teased. Draco elbowed him playfully,

"Yeah, well, don't get used go it." He said. Then Draco did something unexpected. He reached down and gently grabbed Harry's hand in his. He felt Harry tense against his back and began pulling away a 'sorry' on his lips. But then Harry relaxed and intertwined his fingers with Draco's, trying to reassure the blonde boy with that small gesture. They sat on the hard wooden floor in a comfortable silence for a bit, listening to the rain and the shouts of pirates above them.

"So tell me about this Ginny," Draco broke the silence, wrinkling his nose, distaste obvious in his voice.

"I...erm, well...she-" Harry wrecked his brain for something nice to say about the ginger, but all he could think about was about how small Draco's hand was, compared to his, and how soft and warm it was...and, well, he really couldn't concentrate on anything else, "There's really nothing to say." He admitted defeat, thumb stoking the back on Draco's hand absent-mindedly. Draco settled more comfortably against him.

"Because the little I know about love, is that, well, it's unconditional," Draco said, "and this Ginny. She sounds like...well, she sounds like a right stupid girl. And by the way, you can't just _buy_ love."

"Wait a second!" Harry pulled his hand away from Draco's, ignoring how cold it felt, "This isn't about me _buying_ her love! It's showing how much I care."

"Oh really?" Draco asked coldly, voice dripping with sarcasm, "and what is she doing to show how much _she_ cares?"

"I...she...It's none of your business!" Harry said angrily, "you're just jealous because we're in love, and nobody would ever fall in love with your stupid self." he felt anger boil in him, "so shut up. And anyway, you'll be back in the sky soon, so...just, be quiet."

A heavy silence fell over the room, and Harry winced, realising he went too far.

"Whatever." Draco sneered, though the hurt was obvious in his voice. Harry was about to apologise to the blonde, maybe hold his hand again, but the door to their little room burst open and the same man with long hair stepped in, slamming the door behind him. Harry felt Draco flinch behind him.

"My name is Captain Sirius Black, and I am the captain on The Marauder! Now, you have three minutes to tell me exactly who you are and what business you have being up in the sky, or I'll snap your little fingers one by one." he said, coming up close to Draco, who glared at him, his silver eyes steely. Harry and Draco could hear the rest of the crew laugh behind the closed doors. Harry took a deep breath,

"My name is Harry Potter. This is my...boyfriend, Draco..."

"You're too young to belong to just one person!" Sirius exclaimed, circling the two, "too cute and radiant. We share and share alike on my vessel, ain't that right!?"

A cheer went up behind the doors and Sirius laughed. Harry felt his blood run cold and he turned to meet Sirius' dark eyes,

"If you dare even touch him..." he hissed, gritting his teeth, but Sirius held up his hand.

"Save it, the boy can fend for himself." Sirius said, looking bored, "and if you speak like that to me again, I'll feed your tongue to the dogs you little brat!" he began walking again, "Now let's see, a hanging is always good for morale," another cheer from the crew, "or perhaps a quick avada kedavra to get it over with." Sirius mused, and Draco tensed, "or no. Perhaps i'll just throw you over board. It's a long way down, plenty of time to think about your lovely companion before you become a bloody pulp on the ground," Sirius laughed, grabbing a fist full of Harry's shirt.

"Sir, please. We just want to get back to Godrick's Hollow..." Harry realised his mistake when Sirius' face twisted with rage,

"What. Did. You. Say?!" the man roared and Harry reared back,

"Um...Godrick's Hollow..." Harry stuttered. Sirius whipped out a knife. Behind the closed doors the pirates tried to hear what their captain was yelling,

"What's he saying?!" Hermione Granger asked, the rest of the crew shrugged. A roar went up from the room and the crew's eyes widened.

"He's gonna throw him overboard!" Remus Lupin, the second in command, whispered hastily, "Go on to the deck. Go! Go! Go!" he yelled, and the crew scrambled up the creaking staircase. Bodies slammed into the side, as pirates leaned over the side. They saw long open fields of green and yellow, and a figure dressed in the same shirt the boy with the glasses wore, spiralling towards the ground. Their captain was leaning out of a window, and he looked up at them. The whole crew reared back, returning to their posts and Sirius Black slammed the window shut.

Seconds later he was dragging Draco across the deck, the blonde yelling insults and threats at him, as the pirates looked on. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finningan exchanged a look, watching Draco try and get away.

"Anyone who disturbs me in the next few hours will get the same treatment!" Sirius yelled, throwing the blonde over his shoulder and ignoring Draco's delicate fists beating his back.

"What you'll..." Lupin looked uncomfortable as he gestured between Draco and the crew. Sirius glared at him,

"No Moony, you'll be thrown overboard." He deadpanned, and then he entered his private cabin and slammed the door shut behind him. Lupin leaned against the doors carelessly,

"Captain's busy, so should you be." He said, giving them a pointed look. Nymphadora Tonks raised her bubblegum pink eyebrows at him, but returned to work with the rest of the pirates.

* * *

Ron finds Bill (ghosts) &amp; Crabbe tells him about the star&amp;the trap, set by Bellatrix.

Ronald looked down at the body of his brother, laying on a dusty old couch in the middle of nowhere. A small smile creeped up onto his face,

"I'm king." He whispered to himself, and then turned to his men, "I'M KING!" he yelled. The men fell to their knees, bowing and chanting 'King! King! King!' The silvery form of Bill's ghost appeared next to the youngest brother,

"Not yet." He said with a smirk, as the other dead brother clustered around his body, arguing.

"Damn I still need the pendant." Ron swore. A hand shot out from a bush and the prince jumped, "what the-" A fat boy crawled out from the shrubs, looking beat up and tired. Ron grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him to his feet roughly,

"You! Where's the pendant!?" he yelled. The boy flinched and looked up at Ron with fear in his eyes.

"T-the blonde boy had i-it!" he stuttered.

"What blonde boy?" Ron demanded, annoyed.

"The blonde boy. Oh yes, he was here and he had like...that necklacy thing. Yeah, he had it. But it was a trap, yeah a trap set for your...erm, brother..."

"Who set the trap?" Ron spat. Fear filled the boy's eyes,

"A woman you should wish you'll never meet." He whispered, "she said that the blonde boy was a star and that...that..." he gulped, "that she would cut out his heart..."

"And eat it." Ron stated in awe, realisation dawning on him. If he had the heart of this fallen star he could devour it and..."be king forever."

"She took your brothers carriage and went that way!" the boy pointed, feeling more confident now that he realised Ron wouldn't kill him. The ginger prince nodded,

"Let's go." He said, dragging the fat boy behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Bellatrix Lestrange was in the dark carriage, speading through the plains of grim. She groaned in annoyance, she was so close and then that stupid star escaped her. She grabbed her thin, oily hair and gasped when it ripped away from her scalp. She pulled out the two way mirror and winced when she saw her appearance - her youth and beauty was fading away fast. Angrily she contacted her siblings and saw them both standing in front of the full length mirror back at Malfoy Manor, looking at her in disaproval.

"You let him go, you stupid hag!" Lucius yelled, Narcissa nodded next to him, "Perhaps it's time for you to return and one of us to set out in your place."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bellatrix scoffed, "I'll get the boy. Just tell me where he is."

"He's airborne!" Narcissa snapped, "And even if he wasn't how are you going to take his heart?! You broke the elder's wand!"

"I'll bring him home on foot, and we'll complete the deed there!"

"Sister!" Lucius called, sorting through some of house elf intestines, "I have located the sky vessel that the star is on. They're heading for the Half Blood Prince hill!"

"But you are no longer the only one after the boy!" Narcissa added, coming to stand next to the blonde man, "someone's following you!"

"Another witch?!" Bellatrix asked, the images of Petunia Dursley filling her mind. Perhaps her spell didn't work...

"No. A prince. And he's catching up. Hurry!" Lucius said, breaking the connection. Bellatrix lifted her hand and the horses sped up, pulling the carriage through the fields at an impossible speed.

* * *

Sirius slammed the door shut and turned around, an easy smile in place.

"That went well, I thought." He said. Harry stood by the window in just his underwear looking dumbstruck, he exchanged a look with Draco, although the blonde had to rip his eyes away from Harry's abs in order to meet his eyes. "Now!" Sirius said, sitting down in a chair, "Tell me about my beloved England!"

"Hang on," Draco said, "I can't believe your crew fell for _that_. I mean, come on, it was a mannequin dressed in Harry's clothes..."

"Works every time!" Sirius said, reaching for some rum, "Gives me a towering reputation, and I never have to spill a single drop of blood. I don't like hurting people, y'know."

"But wait...you're not from England..." Harry frowned,

"No. But I heard so much about it and it sounds terrific, to be honest." Sirius said, leaning back, "Always wanted to see it. But on with the plan." The captain got up,

"I don't understand how your crew won't recognise me..."

"Harry, trust me, when I'm done with you even your little boyfriend won't recognise you." Sirius winked at Draco, who blushed, "First things first." The man turned a candle holder on the wall upside down and a door slid open in the wall, revealing a wardrobe filled with...leather. Black shirts, jeans, combat boots, flannels and leather trousers, jackets, tops. It looked like something made for a biker, and sure enough at the end of the wardrobe stood a massive motorcycle, slick and black. Sirius walked up to it and patted it affectionately.

"You're...a biker." Draco said in disbelief,

"And an animagus." Sirius added. Harry looked at him quizzically, "I can change into a dog," the man explained.

"Illegally I presume," Draco said, circling the bike, admiring, "It's beautiful!" he gushed, crouching down and examining it. Sirius smiled,

"You can look at it later, we don't have much time. Only an hour before we make port at Half Blood Prince. Let's get to it." He clapped his hands and started shuffling through the clothes. The next half an hour was filled with bickering and arguing, Sirius throwing clothes at Harry and Harry looking at him in distaste, Draco making sarcastic comments, perched on Sirius' motorcycle.

Finally Harry agreed on a pair of dark jeans, a tight black t-shirt, some boots and a leather jacket that was free of studs. He shrugged the clothes on and stood there uncomfortably, stepping from foot to foot.

"So..." he asked, turning to Sirius.

"You look great." Draco blurted and then smacked a hand over his mouth and flushed. Sirius tried to hide his grin, "I mean...it's great that, erm, you finally put some clothes on..." he trailed off uncomfortably.

"Now for you, blondie." Sirius butted in before Draco willed the ground to swallow him up. He grabbed a white, long sleeved shirt and some tight leather trousers. He passed them to Draco with a smirk,

"You're not serious." Draco looked at him in horror,

"Do not argue with me child!" Sirius exclaimed with a flourish.

"I don't need to change!" Draco said desperately.

"You're wearing a _bathrobe_." Sirius stated.

Draco made a face and told Harry to turn around, although the raven haired boy totally peeked through his fingers.

"There," the blonde mumbled, tugging at the edges of the too big shirt self consciously, his face beet red. Harry just kind of stared at him, and then glared at Sirius because he was pretty sure those pants made the 'Illegal things that Sirius possesses' list, "Can we go _please_?" Draco asked, looking so awkward and uncomfortable that Sirius agreed. He made Harry stand in the middle of the room and walked around him, thinking.

"Alright. What shall we do with you..." Sirius mused out loud, taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry. The raven haired boy fidgeted uncomfortably, "Okay let's try this..." he muttered a spell under his breath and Harry shot up, growing taller, his hair growing slightly longer, curling softly. Draco blinked at him, and Harry looked at himself in the mirror.

"Gosh I'm so...tall." He said, unsure if he should be happy or not.

"Make me taller too." Draco demanded, standing in front of Harry. He now reached his shoulder. The blonde pouted when Sirius laughed at him and says 'no.'

Just then Luna Lovegood's voice rang out above deck,

"Half Blood Prince Cliff straight ahead!" and Sirius and Draco scrambled up to the deck, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts, new appearance and the image of Draco in leather pants burned into his mind.


	8. Chapter 7 - Thunder catching

**I'm watching Stardust (yet again), so this means writing! Yay!**

The Marauder docked at Half Blood Prince cliff and the crew got off. Hermione, a pirate with bushy brown hair, and Luna, the girl with the weird spacey blue eyes, started talking to Draco, asking him questions and laughing, and Draco felt weirdly warm, although he still wanted Harry close, not feeling completely safe without him there. It was weird, Draco didn't even remember when he first began to feel this way around Harry, but it wasn't uncomfortable, just unexpected.

The crew entered an old, dusty shop filled with weird things like jars filled with eyeballs, hamsters with two heads and containers filled with swirling, colourful smoke. Sashes of bright colour hanged under the ceiling, amongst the furs and cages filled with weird looking birds and tiny elephants.

"Ah! Captain Sirius!" An old man with tufts of white hair appeared in front of the crew, his cheeks ruddy, a big smile on his face, "Came to trade lightning again?"

"Slughorn," Sirius nodded his head at the man, "Yes, here." He passed him a leather container. Slughorn examined it and made a face,

"Doesn't seem _too_ fresh..." the old man wrinkled his potato nose.

"Moony, why don't you give him a taste?" Sirius said coldly. His second in command reached for the container and ignoring Slughorn's 'no, no, it's alright' pried the lid open. Thunder rumbled through the room, and lightning hit one of the shelves near the ceiling, causing it to crash to the ground. Slughorn winced.

"Thank you for that, captain." the man said, and then examined the damage, "I'll give you...let's say, 1500 galleons." Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Okay people, let's take the merchandise back onboard."

"Wait! Wait!" Slughorn rumbled towards them clumsily, "1650 galleons."

"2000." Sirius said, examining his nails with a bored expression.

"No. Sorry, I can't give you that much. 1700?" Slughorn pleaded. Sirius clucked his tongue and repeated his offer. Slughorn sighed, "Sirius. These are negociations, which means you have to change your number. 1800?"

"2000, I won't go down Slughorn." Sirius said.

"1950. Final offer." Slughorn said. Sirius glanced at Lupin, who nodded.

"We have a deal!" Sirius said with a bright smile, shaking hands with Slughorn, "50 galleons tax." Slughorn's smile fell, but he nodded, "put it in the back. Now Sirius, come, I need a word."

He dragged the pirate captain to the corner of the room, and Draco followed. Slughorn blinked at him,

"Can I help you?" he asked. Draco glared at him but moved back to where the rest of the crew stood, "Nosy. Anyway, Captain, I was wondering if you heard about the...erm, rumours."

"What rumours?" Sirius frowned.

"The ones about a fallen star. Apparently one fell not far from here, and if you find it you can make a fortune, there's many buyers down at the market." Slughorn said, eyes hungry. Sirius knew he was a dirty little liar but to sell someone on the market, just for money? He glanced up and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Draco was laughing with some of his crew members, his whole being shining slightly. Sirius knew he had to get him out of there as soon as possible.

"Which market?" He asked, desperate to keep Slughorn occupied, "Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah." Slughorn furrowed his brows. Sirius clasped his shoulder,

"Don't listen to the rumours down there. Knowing life, it's probably Petunia Dursley spreading those rumours." He said.

"What about me?" Petunia asked, emerging from amongst the shelves, jars and containers in her arms. Sirius smiled at her,

"We were just saying how Diagon Alley wouldn't be the same without you sweetheart." Petunia smiled at him, "Well I won't take anymore of your time, Slughorn, see you next time. Good day, Petunia." Sirius bowed, walked over to his crew and ushered them out and back on the ship.

Harry was sitting on the deck, a confident smile on his face, comfortable with the changes Sirius made to him. The crew piled onto the deck.

"Captain Sirius!" Harry called, a smirk on his face that could match Sirius'. Seamus, Neville and Hermione drew their swords and pointed them at Harry.

"No! No! Stand down!" Sirius called, "This is my nephew, Harry Potter!" he put his arm around the boy, "I'm so glad you could join us on our voyage! I even got a little something to keep you company." He grabbed Draco's wrist, not too hard, and practically threw him at Harry, who caught him easily. The crew cheered,

"Thanks...uncle," Harry said smiling. The crew looked at him quizzically until he finally caught on. He grabbed Draco possessively and made a fist with his hand,

"Argh!" he said, and the crew copied his actions yelling 'ARGH!" at the top of their lungs. Harry missed Lupin rolling his eyes.

"Come on! Let's give young Harry the voyage of his life!" Tonks called and the crew cheered.

* * *

The next two days were an absolute bliss. The crew accepted Harry and Draco as their own, and made sure they were comfortable on The Marauder. Harry and Draco would stand on the deck, arms outstretched, watching the ground beneath them pass, and the clouds ruffle their hair. It was the most at home that Draco has ever felt, in between the land and the sky.

The two boys would dine together, while they read books and looked at maps, laughing over nothing and everything, sharing the food and telling each other stories. Harry would tell Draco about Godrick's Hollow, which the other boy loved hearing about, and about school and his dad, working at the shop, what chocolate tasted like. And Draco told him about the wars and the love stories he'd seen over the centuries, how it felt to be a star, what the galaxy looked like.

Sirius attempted to teach Harry how to fight with a sword, and although the boy was terrible at it at first, he stuck to it and was determined to get a hang of it. When Sirius wasn't commanding the ship he was teaching Draco how to play the piano, which the blonde always wanted to learn, and the music that came from underneath the star's fingers was light and beautiful.

In the evening the ship flew into storm clouds. Everyone from the crew put on massive, ridiculous looking goggles and long raincoats and went thunder hunting. The ships massive electric sails caught the lightning and the crew held onto containers, letting the bolts enter them. Rain slammed down on them, soaking them, but Draco and Harry didn't mind. They held the container together, their hands brushing up against each other. When they were finally done, two dozen containers of pure electricity neatly stacked up, the whole crew cheered. Harry gathered Draco up in his arms and hugged him hard, both the boys laughing.

Later on Sirius apologised and told them that they would have to share a room to keep up appearances. After he closed the door Draco and Harry just kind of stood there uncomfortably.

"Well I'm sleeping on the right." Draco said eventually, pulling off his clothes and tugging on a sleeping shirt. Harry mumbled something under his breath and stripped down until he was standing there, naked. Draco blinked at him, then squeaked, blushed, and threw his hands over his face.

"PUT SOME C-CLOTHES ON YOU IDIOT!" he yelled, turning away. Harry just shrugged and got under the covers,

"I sleep naked." He said simply.

"No. No. Nope." Draco said, turning round and looking for an exit, "I'm not sleeping with your naked sake. Boy, bye. No. Nope..."

"Draco, just shut up and get it." Harry grumbled eyes already closed. Draco picked up Harry's underwear with two fingers and flung it in Harry's face dramatically.

"Put it on, or I ain't sleeping with you."

Harry grumbled and complained, but eventually pulled the piece of clothing on.

"There," he said, plopping down on the bed, "can we sleep now?"

Draco stood in the middle of the room, unsure and nervous, fiddling with the sleeves if his shirt.

"_Draco_."

"Fine, fine."

The blonde blew out the candle and crawled underneath the soft, silk sheets on the bed. He laid next to Harry for a few minutes, unable to fall asleep at night. He took comfort in Harry's warmth next to him, but couldn't stop tossing and turning.

"Draco, Jesus Christ, go to sleep." Harry groaned.

"I can't sleep at night." Draco snapped, glaring at the back of the dark haired boys head. Harry sighed and turned over, meeting Draco's eyes in the darkness. They looked at each other for a moment, Harry's eyes glazed over with tiredness and Draco's bright and wide awake. The cabins on the ship had thin walls and many cracks in the floors and ceilings, and a freezing wind entered the room. Draco shivered.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked sleepily. Draco shrugged one shoulder, playing with a lose thread on the mattress. Harry reached out and pulled Draco towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other one coming up to play with his blonde hair, "jus' rest..." he slurred, barely awake, and pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. The blonde blushed,

"H-Harry?" he asked, but the other boy was already sleeping, holding Draco close.

* * *

"And there was a blonde boy?" Bellatrix asked again, hiding her wrinkled face in a hooded cloak, examining the products in the shop.

"Yup, pretty blonde boy." Slughorn confirmed, staring at the coin that was twirling above his head.

"You better not be lying to me you two faced dog." Bellatrix said, letting the coin drop into Slughorn's hand.

"I can get you one of them," the greedy shop keeper said, putting the money away, "I can get you anything, really."

"How about some floo powder?" Bellatrix asked, eyes sparkling. Slughorn furrowed his brows and stuck his pinkie into his ear, scooping out some ear wax, and wiping it on his floral sheet.

"No can do. It's so hard to get," he said, sadly, "but, I can get you some of amorentia! Ey? You girls love some amorentia don't you? Or veritaserum, someone is always lookinf for veritaserum, I can..." Bellatrix raised her hand and clicked her fingers,

"_Silencio_." She hissed. Slughorn opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He looked around, panicked and tried to speak and scream and yell. Meanwhile Bellatrix picked up some of his merchandise: furs and spells and potions, pocketed them and left his shop

* * *

The next morning Harry was finally getting a hang of sword fighting, though Sirius still managed to beat him. The whole crew was having what they a 'lazy day' since they caught plenty of lightning last night. Luna and Hermione were reading books on the deck, using the warm weather to catch a tan, Lupin and Tonks were taking a nap...together. Neville, Blaise and Seamus were playing some type of sport that involved a red ball and a lot of hitting each other, and somehow they managed to drag Harry into it. Sirius was controlling the ship. Everyone was pretty much not doing anything productive, when Fleur came up with the idea to teach Draco how to dance. The blonde already learned how to play eight songs on the piano, and was enthusiastic to learn some more 'human' things.

So when everyone was busy doing their own thing, the French girl and Draco danced around the deck. At the beginning Draco stumbled gracelessly around, and Fleur giggled at him, but eventually he started to memorise the steps.

Midday the crew hosted a duel tournament, where everyone could participate. Harry smashed practically everyone and at the end, when he was paired up with Captain Sirius, he managed to hit his sword out of the man's hand, and catch it. He got an 'I'm impressed' from the captain and a cheer from the crew. At night Draco and Fleur presented their dance to the rest of the pirates, and Draco glowed more brightly than he had since he fell from the sky. At some point Lupin and Tonks danced too, a wacky, weird dance that left the crew laughing. Sirius asked to dance with Draco, and the boy agreed.

"I know what you are." He told him when they were spinning. Draco's glow died down immediately and he tried to catch Harry's eye. Sirius chuckled, "Don't worry, nobody on this vessel will harm you, but plenty of the ones in Grim will." He whispered, and Draco relaxed, "You need to control your emotions. Right now you're glowing, and I think you know why."

"Because I'm a star," Draco said, like it was the most obvious thing ever, "and what do stars do best?"

Before Sirius could answer Harry tapped him on the shoulder, Sirius smiled and placed Draco's hand into Harry's.

"Okay, I don't know how to dance, so you have to show me," Harry said. Draco giggled and pulled Harry closer to him. The two of them span on the deck, laughing. Soon the rest of the crew joined them, dancing in twos or threes, just enjoying themselves. Harry took the chance that they weren't in the centre of attention anymore to hug Draco. The blonde rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder and smiled softly.

That night nobody upon the Marauder slept, they danced until dawn.

* * *

"Where's the boy?!" Ron roared, knife pressed against Slughorn's throat. The man tried to speak, but the spell prevented him from doing so. It just looked like he was pulling faces, "Are you mocking me?!" he yelled. Slughorn opened his mouth and made a gargling sound at the back of his throat. Without a warning Ron moved his hand swiftly, slicing Slughorn's throat. He watched the man crumble to the floor. "Clean this. Thoroughly." He hissed, passing the knife to one of his men.

* * *

In the morning Draco and Harry stood at the front of The Marauder, side by side, as Sirius recklessly drove the ship, decreasing down onto the sea. Finally the ship slammed down onto the water, a massive wave rose up and slammed down on Harry and Draco. At the last second Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and pressed him against his chest, shielding his face from the water. They both still ended up soaking wet, but they didn't really mind, not when they were both laughing, clinging onto each other. Harry watched little droplets of water clinging to Draco's eyelashes, and at that moment he really, really wanted to kiss him. But he didn't.

Captain Sirius parked close to the shore and the whole crew gathered to say goodbye to the two boys.

"It was lovely meeting you, both." Sirius said, and then he leaned forward to whisper something into Harry's ear. Draco gave him a confused look, "Well, good luck on your adventures, and Draco, I hope you get home safely. Wherever that may be." He said, and then, as an afterthought, he raised his fist and yelled 'ARGH!' and his crew replied with the same. Harry waved at them, his invisibility cloak, a container filled with thunder and some food all safe in a satchel slung over his shoulder. He and Draco started walking up the hill, away from the ship and back towards the wall.

**Yaaaaaay, this chappie's done! please, please, please, please review! Pretty please:)**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Slaughtered Prince

**Next chappie! **

"The star is back on land." Narcissa said excitedly, hands stained with house elf blood.

"I know, dammit." Bellatrix swore, "I couldn't reach him in time."

"No matter, we know where he's headed," Lucius calmed his sister down, "He's going to the village of Diagon Alley, if you take a shortcut through the forbidden forest you'll arrive in time to intercept him."

Bellatrix smirked, nodded, and broke the connection through the two way mirror.

* * *

"What did he tell you?" Draco asked, trekking after Harry, The Marauder below them.

"When?" Harry asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Just then, don't be an idiot you know what I mean..." Draco trailed off.

"Nothing important. Just that we should, erm, use the lightning to get you some floo powder, you know." Harry said, not meeting Draco's eye. The blonde huffed in annoyance but didn't mention it again. They walked on in comfortable silence, down a little dirt road, when Harry heard the sound of hooves no far of. Without a second thought he grabbed Draco's wrist and pushed him into the bushes. They landed in a heap, with Harry on top of Draco.

"Ouch you're crushing me, you moron!" Draco hissed,

"Shh, I can't risk anyone seeing you!" Harry whispered,

"We're wasting time..."

"Don't worry we'll get there."

"But..." Draco started speaking again but Harry lifted his hand and pressed it against him mouth,

"We'll get there." He repeated softly. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry took his hand away. They both listened to the sound of hooves, a carriage rolling by, close to them. Draco blushed when he realised how close Harry was to him, and turned his head to the side.

"Aren't you tempted?" Draco whispered,

"Tempted by what?" Harry breathed, glancing down at Draco's lips before he could stop himself. There was a warm glow surrounding the blonde boy,

"Immortality." Draco said. Harry met his eyes, and Draco's ones were a shining grey. The dark haired boy didn't answer, "If it wasn't me. Just some other star. Would you be tempted?"

"I'd never kill anyone," Harry said solemnly. Draco snorted,

"Of course you bloody wouldn't, mr goody two shoes," he mocked, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Harry reached down and brushed a lose strand of Draco's hair out of his face.

"I think it would be lonely," the dark haired boy murmured, "Being all by yourself, watching the ones you love die. Unless you spent it with someone you love," Harry looked away from Draco, "then perhaps it wouldn't be that bad."

He didn't see the blonde's shine dim a little bit at that. Harry listened for a second more and then got off of Draco, pulling the blonde up after him.

"Come on. Whoever it was, they're gone now."he said with a smile. "You know...you sometimes...sparkle a bit. Why's that?"

"Work it out yourself smartypants." Draco said, "What do stars do?"

"Attract t?rouble" Harry asked, Draco shoved him lightly and Harry chuckled, "Okay, sorry, sorry, let me get another guess. Do they know exactly how to annoy a boy named Harry Potter?" Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, and the latter tossed his invisibility cloak at him, hitting him square in the face. Draco grumbled and pulled it off him, catching sight of a stone that said '20 miles to Diagon Alley.'

"How long will that take?" Draco asked, biting his lip. Harry thought,

"Probably two days."

"But we don't have two days!" Draco exclaimed, "Ginny's birthday is tomorrow!" Harry blinked at him and frowned,

"Yeah...it is, well remembered." Harry said, feeling something uncomfortable coil in his stomach, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Now remember Captain Sirius has a fearsome reputation!" Ron told his men, he could see the ship low down, rolling softly on the waves. His star was on-board, and his pendant, everything he ever wanted was down there. And he would get it, "Let's go!" he yelled, and the men followed him.

Captain Sirius was down in his cabin, loud music blaring out and the crew wasn't expecting the assault, so Ron's men had them at sword point soon enough. The prince glanced at the pirates one time before going below deck. As soon as he was gone Lupin raised an eyebrow and then bowed, as if to dance. The men took the bait and all leaned down. That's when the pirates brandished all types of weapons: axes, swords and knives, and attacked the prince's guard.

Meanwhile Ron slowly made his way down the creaking staircase, his sword ready, prepared to fight the pirate captain and anyone who stood in his way to get the pendant and the stone. What he found shocked him.

There were clothes strewn all over the room, leather jackets and boots, and a massive motorcycle stood in the middle of the room. Laying on the carpet was a huge black dog. It's head perked up when Ron entered. The ginger gave it a quizzical look.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

* * *

The Marauders finished off the last of the prince's men and slung their bodies over the deck, dusting their hands off.

"Come on! Captain Sirius could be in trouble!" Blaise yelled, slamming the door to the lower deck open. The pirates scrambled in after them and burst into the Captain's private quarters with a mighty roar. They saw Sirius, pinned to a table in his dog form, with Ron leaning over him, a knife at his throat.

"Turn back!" The prince yelled, angrily. He looked up when he saw the pirates, crowding around the doors.

"GET HIM!" Seamus screamed, and the pirates charged. Before they could get to him, Ron turned on his heel and jumped at the window, breaking the glass and falling into the freezing waters below. The crew watched as he swam away, and then turned to Sirius, who turned back to his human form, dressed only in his underwear. Lupin threw a shirt at him.

"Did he hurt you, Captain?" he asked, resting his hands on the desk, the men standing behind him, worry clear on their faces. Sirius stared blankly at his feet, and then shook his head. Lupin relaxed slightly, "Did you tell him where your nephew and the boy went?" Sirius shook his head again, "Then what's the problem?" the Captain sighed,

"It's my reputation..." he mumbled. The crew exchanged looks,

"It's okay captain. We always knew you were a dog." Seamus said with a wide smile. Luna and Blaise pushed him to the back,

"He meant animagus," Hermione corrected.

"You're still our captain, Captain," Tonks added. The whole crew nodded. Sirius looked up, making eye contact with every member. A smile appeared on his face and his hand formed a fist,

"Arg." He muttered quietly and his crew replied with a loud yell, "Now everyone get out." Sirius waved them off. Lupin rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

* * *

The next time Harry and Draco saw a carriage they ducked under a bridge.

"Wait! Wait!" Draco hissed, peeking over the top at the bright yellow caravan and the woman driving it, "I know her! She's friends with the captain! He said she trades at Diagon Alley!"

"You sure? She's friends with the captain?" Harry whispered urgently, clutching Draco's wrist to prevent him from running off, Draco nodded, "Okay. Okay, come on." He threw his invisibility cloak over the crook of his elbow and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him along. The two boys exploded onto the road, right in front of the caravan.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Harry lifted his hands when the woman's horse reared back, "My name is Harry Potter and I was wondering if you'd..."

"That's my invisibility cloak!" the woman screamed, outraged, pointing a finger at Harry's cloak, "18 years i've been looking for that!" she jumped off the caravan and ran up to Harry, "Give it here!"

"Hey back off!" Draco yelled, "It was a gift from his mom!"

Harry drew his sword, he didn't want this woman near his Draco. She reared back, eyeing his sword, and then smiled uneasily,

"Excuse me. My bad, I must be mistaken. T-that isn't _my_ flower, yes..."

"Well since you want it that much," Harry exchanged a look with Draco, "You can have it in exchange for what I want. Some floo powder?"

"And a lift to the wall..." Draco added.

"Oh no, no, no..." the woman interrupted him, "I don't deal in black magic." She said, glancing around to see if anyone was present, "Perhaps you should try Knockturn alley..."

"Well how about giving us a lift to the wall?" Harry asked, defeated. The woman brightened up considerably,

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she asked. Draco gave her a disgusted look because he was pretty sure he just asked that.

"Safe passage to the wall?" Harry confirmed, "food and lodging on the way?"

"I swear!" the woman crossed her heart, "that you will arrive in the exact same condition you are right now." Harry nodded, feeling suspicious, and handed her the invisibility cloak, ignoring the outraged cries of a small red bird, perched on the caravan, attacked by a silver chain. The blonde woman sighed when she finally held the cloak, cuddling it to her chest. She opened her eyes and stared at the raven haired boy,

"Aren't you stupid." She hissed, "this!" she held up the cloak, "is protection, like none other. Only one in the world, you can hide under it even from death!" she yelled, "stupid, stupid boy." With that she whipped out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. Draco watched in horror as Harry shrunk until he was only a black, confused rat on the ground.

"YOU HAG!" Draco whirled around to face the blonde witch, who was now picking up Harry of the floor, cackling madly, "WHAT DID YOU DO?! TURN HIM BACK YOU BITCH!" The woman ignored him and he tried to hit her to try and get her attention, but an invisible barrier blocked him from touching her. She took Harry to the back of the caravan and put him in an empty cage. She threw a few peanuts at him as Draco caught up to the two.

"There. Food and lodging on the way, just like promised." The woman patted Harry on the head and closed the cage. Realisation dawned on Draco.

"Y-You...you can't see me." He whispered, "or hear me." He wrinkled his nose at her, "Well then i'd like to tell you that you smell like piss, look like the wrong end of house elf and I swear to Merlin, if you don't give me _my_ Harry back the way he was I will be your personal Peeves the poltergeist."

The woman whistled happily and exited the caravan, slamming the door shut and sealing Harry and Draco in. Soon Draco could feel that they were on the move, and he plopped down in a chair with a sigh. He looked at Harry, tired and fed up.

"Harry?" he whispered, the rat didn't reply, "If you can understand me, look at me now." The blonde said, but the rat wasn't paying attention to him, greedily eyeing up the cheese hanging in the corner of the caravan. Draco sighed again, "Great. Now you're hungry." He got up and broke off a small piece, he pushed his small hand through the spaces in the cage and passed Harry the food. He watched as the rat devoured the small piece. Draco observed him for a moment.

"You know, I like it down here." He said quietly, playing with his hands, "Especially with you. You know, all those centuries I spent up the the in the sky, watching the world..." his eyes fluttered shut, "All that pain and suffering, the wars and hunger and just...it was almost unbearable. Almost, because one thing made it worth watching." Draco looked at Harry again, "Love. The way humans love. You can search the furthest corners of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. That's why I know that love is...or should be, unconditional," by now Harry's attention was on Draco and he observed him, "But I know it can also be annoying, unpredictable, hurtful and...well, easily mistaken for hate." Draco blushed and sighed, frustrated. He was quiet for a moment and then continued, "What I'm trying to say is...I think I'm in love with you. Okay no, I don't think. I can't think around you. I just...know. I'm in love with you. My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it. It feels...like it doesn't belong to me, anymore. I-it belongs to you now," Draco laughed softly, as if he didn't mean to say all that but he did. He turned to look at Harry, who was watching him with intelligent eyes, "and if you'd only have me, I'd ask for nothing in exchange. No gifts, no presents, no declarations of love. Just the promise that you love me the way I love you."

* * *

Draco was jolted out of his half - asleep state when Petunia threw the door open and picked Harry out of his cage. The blonde scrambled out of the caravan after them and watched as she set Harry down on the floor.

"You might feel a bit dizzy after this." She said with a wicked grin, and she clicked her fingers. In seconds the rat disappeared and Harry replaced it. He looked absolutely drunk, swaying on his feet.

"You..." he slurred and drew his sword, however that caused him to be knocked off balance and end up sprawled on the floor. The witch huffed at him and then rolled away in her caravan. Draco leaned over Harry's body,

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. Harry smiled lazily up at him,

"Ginny."

Draco rolled his eyes, trying to cover up his hurt. He hauled Harry to his feet and somehow managed to drag him along,

"Come on moron. There's an inn right there," he muttered, and pulled Harry into the entrance of 'The slaughtered prince,' "You need to sort yourself out before you go and propose to Ginny tomorrow."

"Well that's ironic." Fred Weasley laughed as he and his fallen brothers rolled in after the two boys.

* * *

Draco was soaking in a bath, trying to sort out his thoughts. He decided that baths were definitely one of his favourite human things to do. Right alongside playing the piano, catching lightning and cuddling. He tried to relax, with Harry sleeping on the bed a few feet away. He closed his eyes and willed all his worries to leave him, and it was working, until he heard a voice.

"Excuse me, you're in my bath."

Draco squeaked and tried to cover himself at the same time looking up to see Harry, leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face.

"D-don't look, idiot!" he yelled, blushing. Harry snickered but turned around. Draco quickly got up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, walking up to the mirror.

"Um...it's okay now," he mumbled trying to sort out his hair. Harry turned to face him, and watched him closely.

"Did you mean it?" the raven haired boy asked. Draco froze, "What you said in the caravan. Did you mean it?"

Draco looked at Harry.

"Wait...I, but-" then his eyes widened and he blushed, his pale hands shot up to cover his mouth, "B-but you were a rat. You were a rat, oh my God..." Draco felt panic rising in his chest, "You c-couldn't understand me, I-I asked you to g-give me a sign..." Draco buried his face in his hands.

"And risk you being too embarrassed to tell me how you felt?" Harry asked gently, stepping closer to the blonde. He took Draco's hands in his and pulled them away from his face, smiling down gently at him. The blonde wouldn't look at him, tears in his eyes,

"I can't believe I said all that out loud..." he whispered. Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead and then cupped his face, turning him so that their eyes met.

"Want to know what the captain really whispered to me?" Harry asked. his free hand resting on Draco's waist. The blonde nodded slowly, "He told me that my true love

was right in front of my eyes. And he was right."

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Draco's, kissing him softly. He felt the blonde tense in his arms, before he let out a soft gasp and relaxed in his arms. Harry wrapped both of his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. Draco stood up on his tiptoes, one hand curling into Harry's dark hair as the taller boy deepened the kiss. Harry pulled away first and kissed Draco's cheek and then pressed chaste kisses to his pale neck, before pressing their lips together again.

"I love you." He whispered, in between kisses.

**Oops, this happened ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Wall

**New chapter, sorry for the wait. **

Soft, early morning light filtered in through the windows and the ghosts of the princes' sat outside the room. Fred sighed,

"This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" Bill asked tiredly,

"Ron will be here soon," Fred explained, "get the necklace and be king forever."

"At least we'll be free," George said comfortingly, placing a hand on his twins' shoulder. Their brothers grumbled in agreement,

"Where on earth is Charlie?" asked Bill, frowning.

"I don't know, I think he tried to peek at Draco and Harry last night," Percy snapped.

"Pervert."

The brothers sat in silence for a while, each of them contemplating their lives. It all seemed so worthless now - the murder for the crown. What was the point? They were all dead anyway...

"We have a problem!" Charlie exclaimed, melting in through the wall.

"There you are," Percy glared at him, "Pervert."

"Not now Perce!" Charlie snapped, "I think Harry wants to leave."

"What?!" Bill gasped at the brothers floated through the wall to the room that Draco and Harry were staying in. And sure enough Harry was putting on his clothes, glancing at the sleeping Draco with soft eyes. He walked over to the boy, placed a kiss on his forehead and then whipped out a knife.

"Hold up!" Fred yelled, "What the bloody hell is he doing?!"

"Relax," Percy rolled his eyes, "He would never hurt him."

"Yeah, can't you see the way he looks at him?" Bill asked quietly.

"Like what?" George frowned,

"Like Charlie looks at dragons, and like Percy looks at books," Bill explained. The brothers quietened as Harry carefully cut a lock of Draco's shining blonde hair. He placed it in a handkerchief and then, with one last longing glance, walked out of the room. He practically ran down the stairs to the main lobby, and rang the small bell, causing the owner to startle in his sleep.

"The hell do you want?" the man hissed, limpy grey hair hanging around his face.

"Can you pass on a message? To my companion...when he wakes up?" Harry asked. The man glared at him,

"Go on then."

"Tell...tell him," Harry said nervously, "Tell him I went to see Ginny, to tell her that I'm sorry...because I found my true love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." A smile spread on the boys' face when he thought of living his life out with Draco by his side.

"Alright, off you go then," the man waved him off, and then went back to sleep.

* * *

Bellatrix sat in the carriage that she stole from the prince she murdered, and pulled out the two way mirror. She grimaced at her reflection, her leathery old skin and her grey hair. She was growing old, and fast. Angrily, the witch whispered the names of her siblings to he mirror.

Narcissa and Lucius stood with their arms crossed, glaring at their sister.

"Where is he?" Bellatrix asked, defeated.

"He's in the market place in Diagon Alley, close to the wall," Narcissa said,

"You're very close," Lucius added with a greedy smile.

"Must I remind you that beyond the wall is not part of our universe?" Bellatrix seethed, "if he crosses that bloody wall then he'll turn into metallic rock, and then we will have no heart to devour. We won't even have a star!"

"Well I suggest you hurry up then," Narcissa hissed, and broke the connection. Growling, low in her throat, Bellatrix used magic to speed the horses up, and the carriage sped across the plains of Grim.

* * *

Draco's eyes fluttered open and last night's events flooded his mind. The star blushed, and then smiled slowly. He could feel himself shinning brightly.

"You know, this is the first night I slept through, ever," he whispered and turned to look at his lover. He frowned when he realised the bed was empty, "Harry?" he called, but there was no reply. Confused, dimming slightly, Draco pulled on his clothes and then walked downstairs. An old man was drinking beer by the counter,

"Excuse me," Draco tugged his sleeves over his hands nervously. The man looked up, "Have you seen my friend?"

"Yes. He left at ungodly hour," the man chugged some beer, "but he left a message."

"Really?" Draco asked, brightening up.

"He said," the man paused, as if trying to remember, "That he's sorry but he left to see Ginny, because he found his true love and wants to stay with...her. Yeah, that's what he said."

Draco's eyes widened and his shine went out. He felt his heart fall to his stomach,

"O-Oh." He murmured, feeling tears fill his eyes. Of course Harry didn't love him, Draco was so stupid, believing him. Harry was probably way on his way home right now, and he would tell all of his friends about how he screwed a star. And Draco was left all alone, in this dark, unfamiliar world, filled with people ready to murder him. He wanted to go home.

Without a word, the star walked out of the inn, leaving everything in the room except for the pendant that hung around his neck. The boy didn't know where to go, didn't know how to get the Floo powder that would let him return to the sky. Colours blurred around him as a tear rolled down his cheek. He angrily wiped it away, cursing himself for believing Harry in the first place. He was so desperate for love, for affection, so touch starved, that he trusted the first person who came along and whispered a few sweet words.

_Stupid._

Draco was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see the bright yellow caravan parked close by. Outside, Lily was sorting through the things for sale, and she just happened to look up and see the blonde boy. The same blonde boy who accompanied her son, the same boy who confessed his love for Harry, and he was now walking alone. Towards the wall. Panic overtook Lily as she knew what would happened if he crossed into the human realm, he would die.

The woman wasn't ready to let her son's love disappear, but she didn't know what to do. That silver chain still connected her to the caravan, she was no princess, she was just a slave, she had no power. Frustrated, Lily watched as the boy disappeared around the corner. She ran to her caravan, and saw Petunia sleeping inside, her face twisted. Without hesitation, Lily slammed the door shut and placed a lock over it. It would buy her some time.

Soon the slave was speeding down the street, the caravan slamming into tables, knocking over displays, people ran off, screaming. Lily knew she wasn't going fast enough, she had to make it.

She had to save the love of her son's life.

* * *

Harry twirled the stone in his hand for a few seconds, looking up at Ginny's window. He came here, so many times before. He remembered what he felt back then, love and hope and nervousness. None of these emotions were present right now. He just wanted to get this over and done with so he could return to Draco. God he missed the boy already.

Harry dropped the stone and walked over to the front door, he knocked and stepped back, one of his hands in his pocket, holding onto the handkerchief with Draco's hair inside it. The door burst open and there stood Ginny, dressed in a beautiful dress, with her hair all done up. Harry's heart didn't even skip a beat when she smiled brightly.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around him. He patted her back awkwardly,

"Happy birthday." He smiled.

"You came back! What happened to you?!" she pulled away, "Nevermind. Well where is it? Where's _my_ star?" she asked, "Is it beautiful?"

"Yes," Harry murmured, "So beautiful." He pulled the handkerchief out and passed it to her. Ginny frowned at it,

"It's awfully small..." she said.

"It's just a token," Harry shrugged, "For your birthday."

"Well forget the star," Ginny said lustfully, looking up at Harry, "It's not what I want. You know what I want." She stepped closer.

"Yes." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her low. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, but instead of kissing her, Harry leaned down and whispered into her ear,

"You want to grown up. And get over yourself."

And with that he let her go. The ginger landed on her butt on the ground, a shocked expression on her face.

"What-" she began but was cut off by an angry shout of,

"POTTER!"

Dean stood by the house, his rapier drawn, an angry expression on his face. Harry chuckled, and pulled out his own sword, twirling it in his hand a few times, just for show. Dean gulped, eyed the weapon, and then put his own rapier away.

"No, Dean, Dean," Harry also put his sword away, "It's aright. She's all yours, and I wish you the best of luck," he turned to Ginny, "to you both."

Ginny quickly pulled apart the handkerchief and glanced up at Harry, confused.

"Why would I want this?" she asked, chucking the handkerchief at Harry. The boy frowned and unfolded it, "It's just a measly handful of..."

"Stardust." Harry whispered, horrified. He watched the dust fall to the floor in a twinkling swirl, "Draco. He can't cross the wall." Harry spun on his heel and ran back towards the border of the two worlds.

* * *

Draco looked up and furrowed his brows. He was standing right outside of a wall - _the_ wall, he realized - but he had no memory of how he got here. Suddenly, he was filled with rage, he wanted to go find Harry and his Ginny and tell her everything, and tell Harry what he really thought of him. How horrible and annoying and disgusting he was, and how much Draco hated and despised and_ loved him so much it hurt_.

Draco saw an old man sleeping on a chair outside, and beyond that a hill and a town. Feeling numb, the star walked to the gap between the stone, stepped over the crumbling rocks. There was noise and commotion behind him, but Draco couldn't bring himself to turn around. He just wanted to...to what? Go home, and live with this horrible, aching heartbreak for all eternity? What Draco really wanted was to die. End the pain...

Then there was a warm hand on his wrist, pulling him back with surprising strength before he could step onto the grass on the other side.

"Don't!" a woman exclaimed. Draco looked up at her, she had dark auburn hair and the most amazing green eyes, the kind that only one other person had...there was a thin, silver chain around her ankle,"If you step over that wall you'll die!"

"Maybe that's what I want." Draco said numbly. All of a sudden it seemed like the easiest way out - one step, and it would be all over. He glanced behind the woman and saw a bright yellow caravan standing on the grass. It sparked something inside him. It was the place where he confessed everything he had to Harry. And the boy threw it all away, just like that. "Let me go," Draco tugged his wrist from the woman's grip fiercely.

The door of the caravan fell apart and the same witch that brought him and Harry to Diagon Alley stepped out, looking dazed.

"You!" she screeched, pointing at the redhead, "Where have you brought me?!"

Before the woman could answer a black carriage exploded from the trees, and came to a halt in front of them. Another witch stepped out, old and wrinkled, and it took Draco a moment to recognize her as the innkeeper. He flinched when she turned towards him,

"Planning to enter Godrick's Hollow were you?" she asked sweetly, "If you want to die, then I'll be more than happy to assist you."

"Are you talking to me?!" Petunia spat. Bellatrix turned on her slowly,

"You," she hissed, a smile on her face, "What a small world."

"What are you talking about?" Petunia glared at Bellatrix, "I don't know who you are, witch."

Bellatrix just narrowed her eyes, "Anywho, I wasn't speaking to you. I was speaking to the star."

"Star?!" Petunia gasped, and her eyes landed on the redhead, "my Lily ain't no star. She's a slave girl, if she were a star I would've had her heart years ago. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Bellatrix huffed, "Not a mistake I'm likely to make again." The witch's face turned, and the redhead shielded Draco from her. Bellatrix stood there, with a pale, snake - like face, "What's it to be Petunia Dursley?" she hissed in a different voice, "heads or tails?" and with that the monster raised its hand and hit Petunia with a gush of green light. A terrible shriek filled the air, and the auburn haired woman - Lily - embraced Draco. The star clung on to her, heart beating wildly, and they watched as Petunia's now headless body stumbled around before falling to the ground and turning to ashes. The chain that connected Lily to the caravan snapped.

The last of Bellatrix's hair fell out,

"Oh for Merlin's sake," the witch grumbled, "time to go." She pointed at Draco.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Lily hissed, protecting Draco. A warmth spread through the star's heart - maybe someone did care after all.

"Oh but he is," Bellatrix tutted, "actually you can come too." the witch twirled her hand and the silver chain locked around Draco's and Lily's wrists, tying them together. The two exchanged panicked looks.

"In. You. Get." Bellatrix commanded, "or i'll drag you behind the carriage."

Lily's fingers grasped Draco's tightly as the two got inside hesitantly. As the carriage rolled away, Dumbledore emerged from behind the wall, grabbed his chair, and started walking towards Godrick's Hollow.

**That's thank sweethearts. **


	11. Chapter 10 - Dolls

Harry sprinted through the forest, twigs cut into his cheeks and he tripped over roots. His heartbeat pulsed in his ears, blood thrumming in his veins. He was soon in the field, and the wall was in his line of view. Relief washed over him when he realized that Draco was nowhere to be seen, but it was short lived as he came closer. The bright yellow caravan glared at him from the other side, abandoned. He ran towards it and looked at the wreckage of the door. Harry looked around desperately, searching for clues, but it was empty. And then he saw the soft, shimmering, familiar material on the floor, the invisibility cloak. Harry stuffed it in his bag and then turned around. He zeroed in on a fugure hurrying towards Godrick's Hollow. Dumbledore, carrying his chair. Harry ran up to him, and grasped his shoulders.

"Dumbledore!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath, "What happened?!"

"You have my blessing!" Dumbledore grumbled, shakily pointing at the wall, "Go!" the old man tried to walk around Harry, but the raven held onto him,

"No, wait!" he pleaded, "tell me what happened!"

"All these years I've kept people from crossing the wall, when I should've kept an eye out for the other side. I quit! I quit!"

"Alright, alright!" Harry sighed, "Just tell me what happened!"

"What happened?" Dumbledore's eyes widened, "where to start..."

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was hidden amongst rocky hills in a cold and desolate part of Grimmauld, and Harry found it using the last of the Floo Powder he got from Dumbledore. He watched the old, dark house at the bottom and somehow knew that Draco was inside. Something twisted uncomfortably inside him. Why did he go to Ginny?! He should've never left Draco, if he stayed with him he would've been able to protect him from the witches. What if he was already dead, his heart already cut out? The thought made Harry's heart throb.

He brandished a rope out of his backpack, attached it securely to a rock and then quickly descended into the valley, the cold surrounding him soon enough. Harry never had to deal with witches and he didn't know what to expect. Still, he sprinted across the rocky, bare backyard of the manor and crouched next to a murky window. He tried to spot something inside, but it was all dark shapes that he couldn't make out.

"Who are you?" a voice hissed into Harry's ear as a sharp blade was pressed against his throat. Harry swallowed hard and then turned to the side to look at who the person next to him was. He expected a witch, ready to murder him. Instead, he saw a young, fiery haired man, with angry blue eyes, wielding a knife. He looked similar to someone Harry already met, a dead man.

"You're Prince Bill's brother," Harry breathed, "Ronald, right?" the man, taken by surprise, didn't pay attention to Harry's movements as the raven reached behind his belt to draw his own knife.

"You knew my brother?!" Ronald gasped, outraged, "traitor. Unless you want to join him in the afterlife, I suggest you answer my question - what are you doing here?"

"I may ask you the same thing." Harry grinned, his knife snugly pressed against Ronald's stomach. A warning, not a threat. The ginger looked down at the weapon,

"Ah." he said, and put his knife away. Harry followed suit, "I assume you're here for the boy?"

"Yes." Harry whispered, as he and Ronald peered in through the dirty window, "And why are you here?"

"The boy has a pendant, that belongs to me." The prince said simply, "There's four of them in there. Witches, now if you want to get your boy back you need to listen to me."

* * *

Draco was on the verge of panic, he knew he wanted to die a few moments ago, but now that the realization that that could be his fate dawned on him, he wanted nothing more than to live. Lily was in the corner, screaming at the witches to let him go, as three of them strapped him down to a bed, like contraption. The other female witch that wasn't Bellatrix, Narcissa, polished a wand, looking at Draco greedily.

"Alright, leave him now," the male witch, Lucius, hissed, when tough leather straps attached Draco to the bed, "and get on with it. I want to be young and beautiful again."

"Patience Luciusss..." Bellatrix hissed, and her voice sounded like a snake, "we waited a thousand years, we can wait a whole more."

"There, there, star," Lucius smoothed Draco's hair down, and the boy tried to flinch away, "Won't you shine for us? Only a little bit, makes the next a hundred years so much more pleasurable."

"Piss off." Draco spat, and the witches laughed,

"Fiesty," Narcissa giggled, showing off her toothless smile, "but your time is up. Give us your heart star."

"Never."

"Aw," Bellatrix pouted, and then smiled cruelly, "It's not yours to give." She raised the wand and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, praying that his death would be quick and painless. His brain desperately grasped at any happy memory he had, when he was truly happy. He remembered Harry's soft smile, his glowing green eyes, his strong arms around him, protecting him...

The door to the manor burst open and Draco twisted his head to the side, eyes flying open. There was a lone man running in, screaming bloody murder, red hair askew. He grabbed Lily, probably assuming she was one of the witches. The real witches snickered and turned their attention back to Draco, ignoring the newcomer.

* * *

Ronald pushed the witch against the wall, and raised his dagger, ready to stab. And then his eyes met hers, the familiar sparkling green, and the prince gasped.

"_Lily_." He breathed. The girl broke into a smile,

"Ron!"

The ghosts of their deceased brothers gathered round and in unison yelled 'sister!' happily.

"You must go, Lily," Ronald commanded, pushing his sister towards the door, "quickly. Get out." Before the princess could protest, Ronald whirled on the witches. He ran towards the landing that they were on,

"Let him go, you scum!" he yelled, and the witches glanced at him. Ron prayed that Harry kept up his end of the deal, although he couldn't see him anywhere. One of the witches, the one who seemed to have the most power, passed her brother a wand.

"Take care of the prince, brother," she commanded. With a grin, the he-witch descended the stairs, wand raised.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he hissed, and a green light burst from the wand. Ron ducked just in time to avoid the smell, and it charred the wall behind him. The he-witch tutted in annoyance and then cast another spell. Ron hid behind a column, that groaned as it was assaulted with spell after spell. Ron knew he didn't have much time, he had to get rid of the witches so Harry could free the boy and so he could get the pendant. His dead brothers watched over him, biting their lips as they observed Lucius, trying to kill Ronald. Taking a deep breath, Ron rushed out from behind the column, just as it crumbled to the ground, and threw his dagger at Lucius. The weapon sailed through the air and before the he-witch could cast yet another spell, the dagger pierced his heart.

The he-witch gasped, eyes widening, and he dropped the wand. He stumbled and then collapsed on the ground, convulsing.

"NO!" Narcissa screeched, shattering a chandelier. The witch abandoned the star in favor of rushing down the stairs to avenge her brother. As she neared the wand that was now rolling on the floor, Ron looked around desperately for a weapon. Then the doors of one the cages that lines the walls of the room burst open, and others soon followed.

* * *

Harry knew the plan - let Ronald defeat the witches while he sneaked around in the invisibility cloak. When he got to Draco he was meant to free the boy and make sure the necklace was safe, and then return to help Ron. However it looked like the prince already needed help, one of the witches lay dead at his feet but another one was bearing on him. Draco seemed to be safe for now, as the witches only had one wand.

Still, the sight of him, terrified, held down, was enough to make Harry's whole being flood with worry. Draco looked around, wildly, as if searching for him, and Harry wanted to call out, to hold him, and tell him that it was going to be alright. But he couldn't because he was invisible. And then his attention was back on Ron and the blonde witch. Harry knew he had to save him, and quick, before the witch got to the wand.

Without even thinking about it, the raven drew his sword and broke the lock on the closest cage. He had no idea what was inside them, but he hoped it was something helpful. The witch's head snapped up and then little, green creatures dressed in rags spilled out. They looked harmless enough so Harry freed all of them, for all of the cages. Green creatures raced across the floor, not towards the exit, but towards Narcissa. The witch looked horrified and then let out a horrible screech as the closest green creatures jumped on her, and brought her to the floor. She screamed and screamed as they overwhelmed her, and then began to run away, leaving behind a bloody, lifeless body.

Harry, Ron and Draco all looked away at the same time, and then Harry saw another witch, this one was redhead. Harry pulled her underneath the cloak, prepared to quickly get rid of her without Draco seeing it. He raised his hand with a dagger but he froze when he saw the woman's eyes - they were green, identical to his.

"Harry!" the woman whispered, "Harry don't...I'm Lily. I'm your mother." She gripped his shoulders.

"M-Mom?" he murmured. The woman smiled through her tears, and then got herself together, "Go. Go save Draco."

"Okay, but you get out. Now." Harry commanded. His mother nodded, jumped out from under the cloak and ran for the door.

"Well, well, well, look at you, little prince," Bellatrix hissed, staring at Ronald, "killing two witches. Perhaps it's your time to die now." she produced a little clay doll that looked completely innocent, but Ron stepped back, looking terrified. Bellatrix twisted her wrist, and moved the arm of the doll down. Ron howled in pain as his own arm bent at an awkward angle. The witch cackled, and repeated the motion with the dolls leg. Ron crumbled to the floor, gasping for air, clawing at the floor.

"Thirsty?" she asked, and dropped the doll into the still, black lake below the landing. Harry watched, wide eyed, as Ronald rose into the air as if he was in a tank of see through water. Bellatrix came towards him, smiling creepily, and watched as his hair floated in the air. Using this as a distraction Harry quietly crept up the stairs.

* * *

Draco watched as his last savior died slowly, drowning in the air, clawing at his throat. Bellatrix left him, taking her time with her prey, she knew nobody else would try and save the star. And then something weird happened. The leather straps, one after the other, snapped open. Draco sat up and then Harry was standing in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Harry?!" the star gasped, unable to keep a smile off of his face. He could feel himself beginning to shine. Harry grasped his hand,

"We have to get out of here," he stated, pulling Draco up and under the invisibility cloak.


	12. Chapter 12 - Stardust

**Hey hey hey! ;) I'm baaack…actually I never worked I've just been working on a big Jelsa project so :P**

**Next chappie!**

Ron, the newest addition to the Ghost Prince family, watched with his brothers as Harry and Draco made it halfway across the marble floor, the raven's arm protectively around the star, hidden from the witch's view by the invisibility cloak.

"What now?" Percy asked desperately, hunching over, "The last prince is gone! What do we do now?!" George sighed,

"We learn to live with each other," Charlie grumbled. Groans echoed around the hall, unheard by the ears of the living.

"Can't we help them?" Ron asked, looking at the two boys making their way towards safety. Lily was outside, face pressed to the window.

"No, we can't do anything." Bill said.

Before the star and the raven made it to the door, Bellatrix whirled around and knocked the invisibility cloak off. The wind that she blew was so strong that the two boys fell to the floor.

"You thought a petty invisibility cloak would hide you from me?!" The old witch cackled and the air sparkled with her dark magic, "how pathetic!"

Heavy, steel shutters fell over the doors and windows, blocking any exits out of Malfoy Manor. Draco looked at Harry, terrified, and the boy squeezed his hand.

"I owe you thanks, boys," Bellatrix continued. She walked down the steps towards the two boys, who were back on their feet. She was twirling a wand in her hand, "especially you," she smiled cruelly at Harry, "without you the star was close to useless, so sad he was." Bellatrix reached her hand out towards Draco, who flinched away. Harry stepped in front of the star,

"Don't touch him." He seethed. Bellatrix tutted and smiled a toothless smile,

"Now he's shining." She said as if she hadn't heard Harry, "thanks to you. And I have his heart all to myself." She lunged at the Draco but Harry drew his sword, pointing it at her throat,

"I said don't touch him!" the raven yelled. Bellatrix snorted,

"Feisty, ey?" she asked, "well protect him from this." And just like that she was back across the room, holding the clay doll. The Prince Ghosts gasped, as they watched Ron's dead body, controlled by Bellatrix, rise from the floor.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ron yelled as his brothers watched, mouths open. Harry stepped back, and so did Draco, still clutching the raven's hand.

"What is this?!" Harry demanded, "Too afraid to fight me yourself!?"

"Oh sweet boy," Bellatrix smiled, "I am no fighter. I am a witch, just like Draco ain't a boy, he's a star. You do know this will never work, this 'love' you have won't last. Eternal power and glory, that's what matters in life, not _love._" She spat the last word, but at this point Ron's body was upon Harry. The raven raised his sword and counterattacked the prince's weapon. Ron's eyes were closed, his face lifeless, and yet his arm was strong as it struck at Harry. The raven manoeuvred the dead body across the room, away from Draco, who was trying to pry one of the blinds open with no luck.

Bellatrix was leisurely controlling Ron's body, making him strike Harry. The raven had problems defending himself, with Ron's inhumane wicked speed, and he couldn't even think about attacking himself. Soon enough the prince had Harry backed up against a wall, his ashy faces emotionless. Bellatrix raised Ron's arm with the sword and it came down at Harry, the weapon wickedly sharp. At the last second Harry ducked to the side, and before Ron's dead body could turn, he stabbed it in the back.

Harry tried to pull his sword free, but it was stuck amongst Ron's dead organs. But the prince wasn't defeated. Bellatrix's cackled filled the room as the prince turned on Harry again, moving swiftly, despite the sword in his back. The raven was now defenceless, against an immortal prince. He didn't know what to do.

Defeated, the boy ran to a massive vase standing against one wall, and knocked it into the prince, who dodged it swiftly.

"You're gonna have to aim higher than that, boy." Bellatrix hissed, and suddenly Harry had an idea. He glanced up, at the dusty, crystal chandleries decorating the ceilings of the manor. Harry lunged at Ron, and the witch clearly wasn't expecting it, and wrenched his sword out of his hand. Immediately Ron's dead hand reached for the sword embedded in his back, and he pulled it free, pointing it at Harry.

The raven knew he only had one shot at this, taking aim like he had so many times at Ginny's window, he threw the sword. It sailed across the room and cut a piece of rope in half. Harry dove out of the way as a chandelier came crashing down, right on top of Ron's body. The prince crumbled to the ground.

"Sorry." Harry murmured, as the clay doll in Bellatrix's grip turned to ash. The witch growled and wiped her hands on her black dress, leaving grey stains behind.

"Enough of these games!" she roared, and drew her wand, pointing it at Draco, who looked up from the window, eyes widening, "This ends now. And you – raven boy – can look as the star dies!"

"No!" Harry yelled, and ran to Draco, shielding his body from the wand. Draco clung onto Harry.

"Say your goodbyes!" Bellatrix laughed. Harry cupped Draco's face,

"I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together, "I'm sorry I didn't get you back into the sky, I'm sorry I can't save you now."

"Shhh," Draco murmured, placing his hand over Harry's, "I don't want to go back to the sky, I want to stay here. With you."

"I love you." Harry said. Draco smiled,

"I love you too," and then he pulled Harry towards him, "Hold me tight and close your eyes."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. Draco smiled into the raven's shoulder, as the boy held him close,

"What do stars do best?" Draco asked, and then his eyes met Bellatrix's across the room. Realization dawned on the witch, but it was too late, "Shine."

An unearthly, beautiful glow came from Draco's entire being. All the despair and pain he felt over the last few hours disappeared as he felt Harry's arms tighten around him. The boy came back for him, he was ready to die for him. He really did love Draco after all. The star let his eyes flutter shut as his glow intensified. Somewhere in the background Bellatrix screamed, but Draco couldn't hear her. All he could hear was Harry whispering over and over, _I love you, I love you, I love you…_

* * *

When the two opened their eyes again, Bellatrix, and the Malfoy manor, were both gone. Harry and Draco stood, embracing each other, in the middle of a field that was beginning to come back to life.

"We did it!" Draco said, a smile blooming on his face.

"No you did it," Harry said, "You. You were so brave."

"I couldn't do it without you," Draco confessed, "No star can shine with a broken heart."

"I'm sorry I broke it." Harry said, eyes softening, as he placed a hand over Draco's beating heart. The star smiled,

"Don't worry, it's fine now."

"I'm glad." Harry leaned down and kissed the blonde boy, their fingers interlocking.

"Harry! Draco!" Lily shouted from across the field.

"Mom!" Harry's face lit up. He pulled away from the star, but held his hand, as the two began to make their way towards Lily. Suddenly Harry stopped,

"Hey, isn't that your pendant?" he asked Draco, picking the black and white stone off the grass. As soon as his hand touched it, colour flooded back into it, green and silver. Draco's eyes widened, and then Lily appeared.

"Harry." She whispered.

"What?" the boy asked, confused.

"The boy!" Ron pointed from where he and his brothers were standing, "He's the last surviving heir of the royal Grim bloodline!"

"Which means…" Percy smiled, and then there was a flash and the ghosts were sucked upwards, probably towards heaven or whatever was after life.

* * *

The wedding was glorious as was the coronation. Grimmauld welcomed a new, strong king happily, after the greedy brothers. They loved their new ruler and his husband, the fallen star. Everyone was invited to the coronation – from peasants to dukes and royals.

James Potter left his little house in Godrick's Hollow in favour of crossing the wall and being reunited with the love of his life, Lily. Harry was bursting with happiness at the thought that his parents were together again. They lived in a neighbouring castle and gave Draco and Harry an unusual present – Floo Powder. Sirius Black and his crew of pirates were always welcome in Grim, and they remained in touch with Harry and Draco for many years to come. Even Ginny and Dean were invited to the Coronation, though neither of them looked happy in their marriage. Harry could've sworn that he saw Dean sign some pirate papers with Sirius. Dumbledore, the old guard of the wall, became a trusted friend of the pair of King's and helped Harry achieve a big goal in life.

Since Draco and Harry couldn't have children, they decided to open a school for magical kids, from beyond the wall as well as from Grimmauld. This way no evil witches like Bellatrix or Narcissa or Lucius or Petunia would be around. They changed the castle into a school and called in Hogwarts, and they made Dumbledore the headmaster, while they retreated to a smaller castle in the East.

For many years to come Draco and Harry ruled happily, they saw generations of wizards and witches pass through Hogwarts, and grow up to be strong and powerful, and most importantly _good_. In their lifetime no other star fell, but it became a law that if it did happen, the people of Grim had to help the star to return to their home. No eating hearts anymore.

Many years passed in which Harry and Draco remained in love, spending each day together. Many years filled with happiness and joy and sometimes tears, and memories and 'do you remember's…' and sometimes nightmares and arguments, with kisses and promises and laughs and always with love.

And then, one night, when Draco and Harry were old, old men, they passed their legacy onto the brightest of Hogwarts.

"I think they will do good." Harry whispered weakly, his frail hand reaching up to touch Draco's wrinkled face. The blonde held his husband in his lap, brushing his grey hair out of his eyes, that were still the same twinkling green as years ago.

"It's time, Harry," Draco murmured, "Are you ready?" he asked. Harry nodded and Draco helped him to his feet. The two walked over to the fireplace slowly and then Draco produced floo powder from his pocket. Strengths seemed to return to Harry as he pulled the blonde to him, taking the powder from him and tossing it into the flames. They burned green.

"Home." Harry said, with the image of a starry sky in his mind. Draco smiled at the two stepped into the roaring flames, and disappeared. In the morning there was nothing left behind after them except two new stars in the sky and a handful of stardust.

**So I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review! I'm really sad that this is over, but all stories come to an end. **

**Eat chocolate,**

**Drink tea,**

**Ship Drarry,**

**~Fly on**


End file.
